An 'M' Rated Sponge
by AdventureKing2017
Summary: We know that SpongeBob sometimes it's not just a kids Show. So what if SpongeBob change reality by accident? This is going to change some of the things you know about SpongeBob and try to figure out what he needs to do so, probally turn it back. Warning: Girls here are Extra thicc. The Cover images are maded by Laura ramirez,Murderdaiida and Dingoringo30
1. Chapter 1 Ups! I pressed it

Do you like SpongeBob SquarePants? Ahhn the wonderful cartoon for ''kids'' that still have new seasons till today. But even SpongeBob you might had notice that they show some crazy, scary or disgusting episodes, showing that not everything is sunshine in a cartoon world. What would happen if their reality would be changed by SpongeBob? Let's see a different world, right?

It was a beautiful day at bikini bottom and as always, our dear SpongeBob SquarePants does his same routine of waking up and get ready to work doing his famous quote "IM READY" but that day it was going to be not like the others.

SpongeBob: Today is a great day at bikini bottom and I am going to my awesome work.

When the yellow sponge kept walking, a weird hole appeared on the floor, it seems like some weak light was getting out of it. But SpongeBob was busy looking at the sky seeing the flower shaped clouds.

SpongeBob: Something tells me this is going to be a nice dayyyyyyyyyyy.

He screams after he ends up falling on the hole for lack of attention, it seems like an eternal falling for him in what it seems like a white void until he finally stops.

SpongeBob: ughh *gets up* where I am? Hello? Is someone here? What is this place? I wonder if I can find the exit. Mr. krabs won't like if I get late.

The yellow sponge starts walking around trying to find an exit but after all his time looking like it's all for nothing he finds some words writing in black on the white nonexistent walk and it was saying.

 **"free content for all ages"**

SpongeBob Well you don't see something like that every day, even though I do see many other stuff! I wonder if this button over there will help me understand this better. Pressing a red button in a mysterious void won't hurt, right?

When he presses the button, the whole place starts to shake like an earthquake under the sea. A bunch of words and numbers start to fly around disorganized acting like they are rewriting something.

SpongeBob: AHHHH! What is happening?

The words change and the only thing SpongeBob sees before everything getting dark is…

 **"Rated M"**

Then he falls unconscious and not even Neptune could see or prevent of what would come next.

 **What will happen to SpongeBob and bikini bottom? will something change? also some ideas are always welcome to make things more awesome or you can become my Co writer if you like SpongeBob and want to change that world with a new rating.**


	2. Chapter 2 Swearing Sponge

Welcome to bikini bottom a very normal...place under the sea? Let's see how our favorite se creature SpongeBob is doing.

 ***SpongeBob house***

The yellow Sponge was sleeping as always, then his big and loud alarm wake him up, this time making him scream surprised for the first time since that thing was always loud like…REALLY loud but this time he dint see it coming.

"AHHHH! What? Ogh! I feel like I had a weird Dream about a hole and a white void" He said.

"Meow" The pet snail arrives and says something.

" What?! Ita This time already? I got to go to work Gary. Mr. krabs can be a real pain the ass when you get la...te'' The yellow creature of the sea put his hand on his mouth after what he just said. And Gary...dint really care what so ever, he was sleepier then caring.

''Wow where did that come from?''

A little confused about his sudden insult to his boss, SpongeBob start getting ready for his work as he gets out of his house just trying to walk in direction of the krusty krab. Soon he arrives there and sees squidward with his bored face like usual.

"Good morning Squidward. Today is a very nice day don't you agreed" SpongeBob said with a smile.

" Oh yeah. Today is SO! great that maybe meteor will crush us all" Squidward said with a bored face and his sarcasm over nine thousand. For some reason SpongeBob felt weird as he walks to the kitchen and starts talking at a very low voice to himself.

"Stupid Squidward, he thinks is too good for the krusty krab that he doesn't even do his job right. But he is only a narcisist drawing portraits and statues of himself. Who would want someone like him working for you?" Spongebob said and once again he put his hand on his mouth. "what is happening? Do I really mean these things? Those words are coming out of my mouth with no control" trying to forget the weird moment, Spongebob starts making the kraby patty's. His mind was far away, so far away that he didn't even Realize His hand burning instead of the burger.

"AHH! fucking ahhh dammit!" Spongebob scream in pain as Squidward appears from the little window.

"Spongebob! Stop being stupid and pay more attention" The squid said as always with his serious annoyed face.

" (You look stupid with that inflated nose) Sorry Squidward I got to talk to Mr. Krabs very quick, so can you help me with the burgers for now? Thanks" The yellow Sponge runs away before Squidward could complain anything. Spongebob goes to his boss office for advice, so he opens the door and sees his boss reading a magazine with the name Hot mermaids.

"uhh...Mr. Krabs can I talk to you for a moment?

The old krab was so caught up on his magazine that he got scared and quickly hides it under his stuff.

"Oh! Hey there Spongebob. Something wrong?" krabs said acting like he always does.

"" I need some help. Today I feel like I am not myself you know? I got myself s-swearing " He Said low.

" oh! Is that so? Well there is nothing wrong with you my boy. It's normal and totally natural for most lived beings. When they get frustrated or angry we need to put that out with words. Just try not to swear in front of the clients ok? Squidward needs to learn that." krabs said.

"Well I...ok? (That's weird. I never liked swearing because that is not nice or polite, but now I don't feel like much of a big deal) " Spongebob thinks.

"One more thing Spongebob. I need you to deliver seven krabby patty's with extra sauce to Sandy cheeks. We bring the food when the client needs" Krabs said with pride basically for the money.

"I think Squidward won't mind me letting him there for a little more (guess we make deliveries when krabs over there needs) you got.

Spongebob grabs the package his boss gave him and walks away from his office. Squidward sees that Spongebob is leaving and start nagging.

"hey! Where you think you're going? Get back here" the squid said.

"(oh, for the love of...) Sorry Squidward. But Mr. Krabs said I need to deliver these to Sandy. but you can be the cooker for now, just try not to burn everything ok? (After all I don't even know how that happens underwater…meh don't think about it) " Spongebob said after he goes away hearing complaining's of Squidward about how easy is to cook burgers and that any idiot with hands can do it. So why does he burns even the soda? Spongebob thought. He walks his normal road way to Sandy without any major problems or encounter...for now.

"Hey looks like I arrived faster then I thought? Better take the water bowl compartment Sandy install it in case me and Patrick forgot our bowls'' Spongebob said as he takes his bowl of water putting on his head in the right way and enters sandy house by the door as the water is drained in the inside and then he finally gets to enter his friend Mammal home.

''This place always seem drier than ever. I wonder how Sandy is doing, these burgers might get cold'' As he says that Sandy sees his friend outside by the window. ''Oh! Spongebob you arrived. Wait a minute I am coming'' Sandy said as she gets downstairs, if only SpongeBob could know what Sandy was bringing, he might had prepared himself mentally.


	3. Chapter 3 Big Bikini Bottoms

**Co-write by the same guy who help me write My absorbent slave. Therush14**

 **Sandy: (Murderdaiida style)**

 **Pearl krabs (Dingoringo30 style)**

 **Or you can just imagine them the way you want.**

Previously in SpongeBob...oh you know where we stop.

SpongeBob was waiting Sandy to get down from her tree and get her burgers. But SpongeBob dint know that a thick surprise was coming.

"What the" SpongeBob said.

When Sandy gets down, our friend SpongeBob sees that her friend is quite different...she was bigger? Her thighs were thick and her hips big. It was like her butt has grown and her chest area too was big as water globes just like SpongeBob thinks because the word boobs is missing on his head...but soon arrives.

''Oh, thanks for arriving so fast SpongeBob, I was getting hungry'' The mammal girl said as she gets the bag out of the Sea creature amazed by Sandy body for some reason.

'' (Wow! Sandy look so different today, is she eating burgers a lot? Her thighs are thick and why do I feel like I am learning new words and feelings on my head)'' He thought. ''No problem friend hehe...h-hey how about I hang out here a little? Too see what you are doing'' He said while sweating.

''Really? What about your job? Don't you love working there with the old krabs?'' Sandy said thinking how weird of SpongeBob to want to miss work but he soon says to her friend that he is going to be ok. ''Ok then I guess I can show you a new move I learn.

''Hmm That sounds nice (Nice like that huge brown butt covered in your warm fur hehehe...wait what?) How about you show me now? I want to be the first one'' he said happy.

Sandy with excitement quickly turned around to go grab the biggest nut she could find. As she twirled around her short little skirt flipped up to reveal her purple lace thong tightly wrapped around her massive ass cheeks. As she ran her cheeks glided against one another, you could hear her fur creating friction with every step. SpongeBob could feel the intensity those moves were causing on him...it was like he was getting disappeared behind her tree for a moment but quickly came back holding a massive nut at least the size of a goofy goober supreme ice cream sundae. What was she possibly going to do with that?

She then starts to put it between her ass cheeks, and then turn around showing the view to SpongeBob.

''Now Look what happen when i press it HARD'' Sandy said pressing her ass cheeks hard on the big an instant the huge nut burst into pieces and shards. "Phew, its hard work but it's a lot of fun, why don't you get me some more? I'm just warming up"

''Wow! That was so cool Sandy. I will get one more'' SpongeBob said looking for another nut as big as Sandy had found.

SpongeBob scrambles getting a few nuts around the same size and even a few rocks because there were not enough nuts lying around.

''Hey Sandy I got some nuts and rocks here. I hope this is ok (let's see she breaking this entire one's)'' He thought.

"WELL HOOOOOWDY I've never tried rocks before, but first let me warm up some more with these nuts." As she asked for. SpongeBob Gives three nuts for Sandy to warm up her buttocks smash skills.

One by one she gleefully shoves them right up into her massive ass crack and smashes them into dust. Her ass cheeks clap together from the great force of their collision after the nuts shatter between them.

''NOTHING! Can stop my powerful buttocks hahaha'' Sandy says laughing just playfully.

All out of nuts SpongeBob carefully hands Sandy a rock the size of a basketball to put snug between her ass cheeks.

''Ok SpongeBob, take a good look because this one needs a little more Power'' Sandy said getting ready to put her gluts to smash the rock.

She clenches her hands and instantly her gluts tense up completely suffocating the rock from SpongeBob's eyes. "Hnnnnnngh" The CRAAAAACK sounds happens.

SpongeBob instinctively reaches for the next rock, his eyes locked on her amazing booty.''(I never thought Sandy ass would be so fun, I want to see more of her butt breaking rocks into dust)'' SpongeBob thought.

"WHEW WEE, Golly this is fun SpongeBob, I'm feeling good now! I want you to put them in as fast as you can now to see how many I can break in a minute. "She spreads her cheeks wide revealing the engulfed part of her thong pressed tightly against her asshole.

That image was too much for SpongeBob making his brain stop for a second so he totally slips over the grass rolling around with the rocks.

Shaky in nervousness because SpongeBob is in confusion of how he is feeling inside, he trembles trying to pick up the rocks.

''C'mon SpongeBob! I am waiting!'' Sandy Said Impatient.

SpongeBob legs wobbling came as fast as he could with 3 rocks in his arms. "Here you GO Sandy!"

''Finally!'' Sandy said pushing her ass to SpongeBob direction getting all the rocks and...SpongeBob hands by accident. Something like when her ass grabbed all the rocks and the hands of her friend when she shoved her big ass opens like when someone snatches everything without seeing.

SpongeBob snaps out of it as he notices his hands sink in to Sandy's ass.

"SANDY WAIIIT!" SpongeBob yelled, but it was too late.

''NOW! Let me show you why my old nickname on high school was Thunder cheeks'' Sandy said laughing pressing her cheeks very strongly.

SpongeBob's hands where pressed into the rocks he was holding ultimately causing extreme pain and crushing his hands. When the rocks broke his hands where all that was left was his hands flattened to paper between her ass cheeks with an enormous clap of thunder.

He really wanted to scream his guts out but did he want to make Sandy see his hands on her butt? She would think something bad of him so he screams the biggest internal scream of his life inside his head. His tears were mixed in the water of his bowl. He slowly takes his hands-off Sandy booty once she relaxes after breaking the rocks.

"HOOOOOOWDY, this is great SpongeBob, I'm getting quite the work out. Say I got one more move to show ya."

She begins to slap her booty clean of any pebbles left behind causing ripples in her fat ass. SpongeBob was back to staring at it with excitement.

''(I don't know what I am feeling right now. I never felt more joy and pain at the same time...my hands are fucked, aren't they? ugh! act normal) Well I sure think it's going to be something great Sandy'' SpongeBob said hiding his pain with amusement.

"Just go grab another rock and wait right there, I'm going up to the top of the tree house."

The yellow guy tries to find a rock he could use For Sandy even though his hands are hurting. By the time he finds one Sandy is shouting at him to hurry up due to her adrenaline pumping.

SpongeBob finds a big rock and push it next to her tree house the best he can.

'' *Huff* here it is Sandy. Is it big enough?'' He said tired.

"That looks good SpongeBob!"

SpongeBob exhausted takes a minute and lays back on the rock. He's unaware the Sandy has already jumped of the tree house.

The only thing he sees before anything gets black is Sandy butt falling on him before he could think or say anything. Right before the moment of impact Sandy yells" "Juranamoooooo" unaware that SpongeBob face is a few feet away from her monstrous ass atop the rock.

That buttdrop was the ultimate smash for Sandy so she harder's her ass the hardest the could before jumping, now SpongeBob was the extra target with the rock and he know...he fuck up.

In an instant his glass bowl shattered and his nose flattened right up into her cheeks. His face molded into her ass crack and the rest was smashed against the sides of the rocks. He was like melted cheese after her landing. All Sandy felt was a little sting. She has trained her butt quite a lot and it was strong, after her drop she stand up letting Poor SpongeBob all flat face on the ground.

''Ahhnnn! This was great right SpongeBob?'' She said looking for his friend. "SpongeBob? Spoooongebob? Where the little critter go?"

''(Ugh! my face, I better get out of here before she crushes me again or get dry out by this artificial sun light)'' SpongeBob thought after he crawls away from Sandy wishing she give up and go eat her burgers.

"Huh guess he left, oh well he probably had work. "Sand says as she forgets about SpongeBob and gets her burgers to eat inside her tree house or else they would get cold.

SpongeBob went outside the tree done mushes his face back into one piece; he's bruised all over though.

''Man! What is happening? Sandy out of nowhere got so...THICK! And her butt was so... (Wonderful) man something is not right, maybe is my fault? Crap I got to go back to work or else I am in trouble.'' SpongeBob said walking and groaning in pain still feeling the effects of a huge powerful booty smash on him. He ran to work as fast as he could pass through town and the bargain mart, after some time he finally arrives back to the krusty krab.

"Sponge me Boy Where in Neptune's name where ya?" Krabs said.

'' I-I was Caught up in some small talk? hehe?'' SpongeBob said.

"Well get in the fucking kitchen, I'm losing Money!"

SpongeBob then realize that most of the clients were looking to something instead of eating.

'' What is everyone looking at the window? Is something cool happening out there?'' SpongeBob asked.

"Argg I don't know lad, and I don't care just go make some patties!

'' Yes (Son of bitch)'' SpongeBob said and walk to the kitchen as he thought how his boss is annoying.

After coming out with 100 patties, no one seemed to care. Everyone was still staring out the window in a pack.

"Yaaaar? Get over here SpongeBob let's take a peek at what they are looking at.

Only Squidward was still on his place reading a magazine as SpongeBob and Krabs go watch on the window what all the clients are drooling over about. From over the crows SB notices a blonde ponytail. "Hey it's PEARL!" As he gets closer to the window though he notices why they are all staring.

There it was Pearl krabs. Mr. Krabs "little girl'' as he would have said she also had changed; her body had become thick…ok EXTRA THICC. Usually the biggest part of her body was her head and neck having her have a disproportional body, but now she was so much fuller of curves. Her gigantic ass was pressing against the glass of the krusty krabs meanwhile she was texting on her phone probably knowing that Is looking at her butt. She was wearing tight denim jeans that couldn't even be pulled up all the way, her booty cheeks where just too massive. It was hot out too so beads of sweat dripped down her back and into her crack. Her massive globes fogged up the glass of the Krusty Krab.

It was a massive view sight for all the customers and SpongeBob but krabs was not very happy as Pearl was almost breaking the glass of his restaurant. Krabs bursts out in a fit of rage causing all the customers to leave.

''PEARL! What are you doing here like this?'' He shouts.

''Agh! Finally, you get out dad, listen can I have some money? I need to buy new clothes and I don't think I have enough '' Pearl said.

"Pearl, didn't I just buy you these new clothes yesterday?" Old Krab said.

''Do these cheap clothes cover me well?'' Pearl said showing all her giant posterior to SpongeBob and her dad and jokingly she bends down slowly causing them to rip ever so slightly.

''(Wow) Yep they don't fit well'' Spongebob said.

"OK OK STOP IT, I spent money on those. Here's $1000 now go get some good clothes, and take SpongeBob with you. "Krabs sobs and runs away.

'' Wait...WHAT?'' SpongeBob said surprise.


	4. Chapter 4 The Booty calls

**Co-write by Therush14**

Spongebob and Pearl arrive at the mall and are immediately greeted by a hungry swarm of high school boys all looking and trying to impress pearl for obvious reasons

" Ahn Is so hard to be this sexy. Everyone is always noticing me wherever I go" Pearl said smiling cocky.

"(Maybe because each step you do is like an earthquake)" Spongebob thought to himself.

Pearl pushes through the crowd with ease while Spongebob gets caught up in them and roughed up from the frenzy. Pearl doesn't hesitate, she goes straight for her favorite store right up the stairs. Spongebob panics as he can't lose her or his boss will be mad at him. He quickly starts running back at her.

"Hey Pearl! Wait for me. Where are you going?" Spongebob asked.

"Stop nagging Spongebob. I am going to my favorite store where it's the only place that makes my kind of clothing (why does he need to come? He is such a dweeb) Now go away I don't need you looking at me like some kind of babysitter.

"But Mr. krabs said I had to be with you so I'm going to be" Spongebob lunges through the crowd and up the stairs. He stands outside the store next to Pearl in amazement. He sees nothing but skimpy clothing all around but in massive sizes.

" wow! This is the place you buy clothes? I never seen this part of the mall before" Spongebob said surprised.

"Yeah well, you're still just a kid, aren't you? anyway let's get this over with" Pearl said as she walked in.

"Kid? (Who is this bitch calling a kid? I'm just surprised that exists a place big enough for your fat stupid butt)" Spongebob thought as they enter the store. Pearl starts looking around for anything interesting.

She begins picking up everything from booty shorts, to crop tops, to lingerie and jeans. She begins tossing all the clothes to Spongebob forming a mountain in his hands. "Come on hurry up, I got to try these on" Pearl said excited.

The big clothes are almost making him lost balance.

"Aint this too much? I hope your dad money is enough to pay all this Pearl" he said as Pearl ignores him.

They get to the changing room and Spongebob drops the pile of clothes in there and leaves. Pearl begins trying everything on, Spongebob can hear all the struggling from behind the door.

He Can only imagine how hard is for her to wear clothes even though they are big clothes, He almost starts laughing.

"Everything ok in there? (Ha-ha funny)" he said.

"Shut up Spongebob I'm fine" As she says this a loud Riiiiip occurs. "Fuck, I thought this was the biggest size" She tosses out a pair of jeans that have a large rip on the ass seem. Spongebob picks them up in amazement.

"Uhmm...I think you are going to need to pay for this Pearl (Nothing is big enough for that ass)" Spongebob said to Pearl as he hears a loud whatever from her.

"Shit why is nothing fitting? Fuck!" Tossing clothes left and right either ripped or just because they didn't fit. The pile outside the changing room gets larger. "Finally!" Pearl yelled.

'' Did you get something that fit? (amazing that something would fit your ass)'' Spongebob said and thought curious.

"Yeah but I can't look in the mirror I'm too big in this little fitting room. Can you tell me how I look?"

''But Pearl! The locker room is very big'' He said.

"Have you seen my fat ass and tits? Anyway, I'm opening the door now" The door opens revealing Pearl in a nice set of tight pink yoga pants and a sports bra just keeping her breasts contained. "Well, how does it look?"

That sight was beyond Spongebob normal set of words, it was a very sexy vision that would make anyone drool over or stop making their brains work property so the only thing he says is...

''Very...Special and awesome'' Spongebob said with a thumbs up meanwhile he sweats.

"You sure? I can't see my ass so can you tell me if you think these will last and not rip right away?" As she turns around revealing her gigantic ass close to Spongebob face.

Poor Spongebob almost gets a heart attack when he sees Pearl giant ass in pink yoga pants.

''W-well I think yoga pants are made to be very stretchy and also, they are big, too right? big and Stretchy hehe they sure will give you a hard time to get ripped (ITS SOOOOO HUGE! SUCH BIG REAR)) Spongebob said meanwhile screaming internally.

"Okay, that's good to hear. Well that's one outfit down. I've still got a few more to try on so just wait right there."

''(Once her know that his money will be used on also ripped clothes because of her he sure will be mad...hehehe funny)" What else are you going to try?'' He said.

"I've got a nice new bra and panties to try on and then 2 swimsuits. A one piece and then a two piece so just hold tight. I need the okay from you."

''Since when my opinion is so important to you?'' Spongebob said a little bit angry at his tongue.

"Since I can't see myself in the fucking mirror sponge, so just shut up and throw in your two cents" She is trying on her one-piece swimsuit first. A nice sleek red one-piece.

Spongebob sees how She looks and its very good on her. He starts to lose control of his words and starts to act different.

''Well well, do you want me to say it looks good? or do you want me to say you look very sexy?'' He said.

"I want you to say however it looks sponge so spit it out. She walks out and gives a turn. Her boobs are tightly packed against her body as only her nipples are covered and the rest is hanging out the sides. The back looks as though it isn't even there. Her gigantic ass swallowed it up, you could only see the swimsuit once more when it exited her ass and up her back.

''(It's like her body is eating the outfit when she walks and then comes out when she stops) Well Pearl I don't know if my opinion is enough but I think that anyone would lose their breath if they see you like that'' He said smiling at her as he controls some inside urges.

"You really think so!? I was hoping that would be the case! Alright, up next is the new underwear set." She crammed herself back inside the booth happily.

''(Man! if she keeps doing this I think I am going to end up doing something I might regret)'' Sponge said sitting on a table as he takes a bottle of water.

"Alright, ready Spongebob? I really like these I hope they look good." She opens the door and steps outside.

For some reason Spongebob start talking before she gets out.

''Wait! I don't think I should see you in underwear...I mean that would make me a pervert, right? you don't want me creeping out looking at your body, right? Don't you have a boyfriend or something?'' Spongebob said.

"Listen it's the same thing as going to the beach and seeing me so what's all the worrying about square for brains? Now how do I look?" She stepped out in a black lace thing that rode up hard and could only cover half her ass since rarely could anything make it past her cheeks. The bra was also black lace that surprisingly fit her large breasts and was really elegant. It had a rose design and some netting of which her boobs seeped out of a little but that was only a turn on.

Spongebob after seeing that he starts to turn red like a tomato and sweats more.

''O-outstanding'' It's the only this he can say without fainting.

"Well well well someone's getting red over there Haha. Say no more Sponge that says enough. Only one more to go now." Pearl said after teasing Spongebob.

'' Can... can I sit this one out? you probably will look good on the other one too so I just wait outside the store'' Spongebob said trying to walk away.

"Wait a second Sponge Bob, I can't seem to tie this top on for my new bikini. I need your help really quick so get in here!"

'' ughn! (For Neptune sake, are you serious?) Fine but this is it ok?'' Spongebob looks around to make sure no one is looking and then gets inside the locker room.

As he walks in he is immediately face to face with her ass as she is trying to pull back her top with both hands but can't reach far enough. "Help me Spongebob, Come on! It's almost there"

''Oh my god! You are like a fucking mountain'' Spongebob said meanwhile he tries to get to his destination since she is tall.

"Come on Spongebob, you need to grab the strings!" She yelled as Spongebob began climbing up her gigantic swaying booty. It was slippery as she was sweating from trying to get this on and as a result Spongebob was slipping more and more.

''I am trying ok? it's not easy climb something so big and slippery'' Somehow, he finally gets to his objective and tries to help Pearl to put the damm string.

As he goes to grab the strings he slips and slides head first down her ass sweaty ass crack. Enlodged in her canyon of flesh he can't see anything but can only smell her sweaty hot buns. "EHHH Spongebob get the fuck out of my ass, what are you doing?"

''I'm stuck between your ass cheeks and getting crushed!'' Spongebob scream.

"GET OUT OF THERE NOW!" Pearl starts freaking out and shaking her booty back and forth to try to free him. Spongebob is just stuck in there soaking up all her ass sweat, he can practically taste it.

''(Eww! So gross but maybe if I absorb her sweat I can get big enough to get out her ass cheeks)'' Spongebob thought his crazy idea.

He began expanding and as he did her ass cheeks opened up and he could see light once more. He managed to grab onto her bikini bottoms through her ass crack and pull himself out with a blast. As he flopped out onto the floor Pearl was set off balance and fell backwards crushing the wet sponge flat with her ass.

Then the floor was soaked with her sweat and Spongebob once again in pain crushed by the titanic whale booty.

"Spongebob I'm going to Kill you! My ass is in a puddle of my own sweat now!" Pearls booty has molded the sponge in its likeness. His body as molded to her cheeks like a personalized seat cushion. He cannot move but he kind of likes it.

" I'm g-glad to be a sponge and still be a-alive (it hurts so much but I like it too at the same time. The feeling of such soft heavy butt on my face. Hurts and joy are mixed) Spongebob said and thought trying to get back on his own.

Pearl after a moment managed to stand up and turn around viewing the sponge which was now just a flat sponge with two craters where her ass cheeks landed. Upon turning around, she slipped on the sweat covered floor and landed breasts first back on the poor little guy.

'' (Ok! Now this is just the universe doing)'' He Mumbled under her breasts.

This noise is starting to the ears of the owner of the place. If pearl don't get her things done and pay for her clothes and ripped clothes. Soon she will need to explain the mess in the locker room. Pearl can't believe this is happening. She has to get this place cleaned up before she has to explain this embarrassing situation. She grabs Spongebob and begins moping the floor with him soaking up all the sweat. Spongebob is not even conscious anymore so she can do the job much faster. Once she cleans all the sweat she needs to wake up Spongebob or hide him.

"Fuck! fuck! fuck! where do I put him?" She weighs out her options and concludes the best place is in her ass. She shoves him deep between her cheeks and reaches for the tight ripped jeans she tried on earlier. She squeezes her bubble butt in them which in turn squeeze Spongebob. Some sweat starts dripping and that's why she put on the jeans. The sweat is hidden in the black denim. She gets her stuff, pays, and walks out all while clenching her ass together and walking in a hurry.

The feeling of Spongebob all over booty was weird and embarrassing. She can't believe that happened, that she just shoved him between her ass with a ripped denim to hide him and the hole in the denim, now she needs a place to take him out. She quickly walks into one of the mall bathrooms that somehow fitted her and locks the door to a stall and tries to fish him out of her ass.

After Shoving her hand deep on her denim, she pushes Spongebob out again totally filled with her sweat and he was awake.

"You won't say a word about this to anyone EVER! unless you want to be sat on again GOT IT?" She leaves the stall and goes home.

Spongebob Stays quiet only to go to the toilet and let out all her sweat coming out of his mouth down to it and once it's all out he flushes it.

''I need a good Shower and a toothbrush after this'' Spongebob said numb.

He gets out of the bathroom and manages to get back to his house. He dints even bother to look at the hour to see if was still time of work. He just took a very long shower and brush his teeth four times.

''Today was one hell of a day Gary and I think I deserve some good sleep after the pain I got through'' Spongebob said meanwhile he talks to his pet Snail who says a meow and go to his bed to get some sleep.

As he tucks himself in the drift off into dreamland where he starts off as usual, jelly fishing alone in jellyfish fields singing along.

'I am going to get myself a huge jellyfish hahahaha'' Said happy.

He sees one over the ridge, he springs I to action and catches the biggest jellyfish he's ever seen. Just then in the next, the jellyfish turned I to Sandy's big voluptuous butt.

'' Sandy? is that your butt I just cath it with my jellyfish net?'' Spongebob asked looking at it.

Her butt then suddenly turned back into a jellyfish. He shrugged it off, bit when he turned around Pearl was in her poorly fitting bikini with her ass in his face.

''Spongebob! stop being such a creep on my butt and help me with this bikini string'' dreamland Pearl said.

Sponge Bob knowing this is a dream happily obeys and even kisses her rump a few times while climbing up.

''Damm Pearl! your ass is so freaking fat! nothing will ever last more than two days in that butt'' Spongebob let loose laughing.

He gives her ass a big old slap, he's starting to loose control of himself.

''hehehe...hahaHAHAHAHA WOHO! Let me Have a feel at the gigantic ass you little bitch!'' He said totally hugging his entire body on that whale booty.

He begins sniffing and licking her ass crack furiously making sure not to miss an inch of her 110-inch booty

Sandy appears by Pearl side and start talking.

''Just look at him. he is such a pervert right Pearl?'' Dreamland Sandy says.

She pulls down her skirt leaving her purple thong on and pointing to her ass. "What about me Sponge boob? don't you like my booty?"

Spongebob looks at Sandy and quickly goes to her booty as well to give her a good grope and squeeze at her soft fur ass. He felt like he need it to feel it in his hands, Just so plump and firm.

He furred his face in her ass as well and when he did this Pearl turned around and bashed her booty into Sandy. The ultimate booty sand which for SB.

It was like he was losing himself in all that meat booty. Sinking more and more into the deepest parts of the marvelous mammal big fat asses. He wanted more and more, he wanted to be smashed again and again but then...

He wakes up from his dream.

'' UGH! *breath* What? oh...it was all a dream'' He said a little sad but he felt a weird itching at his crotch. He wonders what that feeling is. It felt like something big was twitching on his underwear.

...

I don't really know how big Pearl body would be according to **Dingoringo30** Pic but me and **Therush14** thought that her measure would be more likely to be like this.

PEARL KRABS BODY MEASURES

 **Breasts measurements- under breast measurement of 109.22 cm (43 inches) and an around chest-over-nipple measurement of 177.8 cm (70 inches).**

 **Booty measurements- probably between 100-110 inches and each cheek probably weighs like 25-30lbs**


	5. Chapter 5 A robotic update

It was a Sunday at Bikini bottom and SpongeBob was relaxing at his house reading a book called the anatomy of Sponges in different ways. SpongeBob remembers that after he wake up from his Dream with Pearl and Sandy that he had what it appears to be a...Boner as his father had told him when he call him last day for advice of the weird thing between his pants.

''According to my parents and this book, when my species gets the feeling of arousing with the opposite sex, the breeding tool know as penis starts to form on. For Sponges it will only go and come when you are either very excited with a feeling of arousing or not'' SpongeBob said looking to another page. ''Most Sponges genitalia size will grow or decrease if you how to control your body fluids to pump more energy to the genitalia, a good diet of protein and vitamins can help a lot in absorbing''

In that moment the telephone starts ringing taking his attention. Soon he goes to get it.

"Hello who is it?" he asked.

"SpongeBob! Are you home? I need your help lad. Pearl is stuck at her room for HOURS and she does nothing but crying and she won't come out" said as Pearl voice can be heard and is very loud.

"But today is Sunday and i am having some itching issues. Why call me for that?" SpongeBob said a little annoyed.

"She won't open herself to me SpongeBob. You are one of the few who cares about my daughter with her girl problems" said letting SpongeBob face palm himself. He really dint feel like Pearl would be happy to see him after what happened last time but he did wanted to see her body again.

"Fine i am on my way" SpongeBob said as his boss thanks him. "Now i think i need to wrap my friend here tight in my pants for a while" SpongeBob said looking down at his ten inch throbbing hard length dick who show up after he wake up from that dream. After some hard time hiding his new yellow friend he walks to House. He could hear Pearl crying loud hurting the ears of anyone.

"Man! That bitcht cries more loud then a kraken scream" SpongeBob said after the door is opened by his boss who lets him in.

"Thanks for coming SpongeBob. This is a big situation, last time she cried that much was when her favorite boy band got separated" krabs said trying to make that sound important.

"(Really?) Well i can try my best but...i don't know if it" Before he could finish his sentence his boss was already out running away from his house wishing him luck.

"That damm mother fucker. Well i think swears were made for this situations. I like it"

The close SpongeBob gets to Pearl room the loudest was her cries of sorrow...or just a woman problem. Once he knocks on the door she stops crying.

"Go away dad! I already told you i want to be alone" Pearl said.

"Hard to do that When your crying makes anyone in the sea notice you" SpongeBob said as the whale hears the voice of the Sponge and he hears a big WHAT from her once she opens the door and drags SpongeBob with one hand inside her room.

"What are you doing here? You have some nerves coming here after what you done" Pearl said sounding threatening. SpongeBob could she was wearing the pink yoga pants that fit so perfect in her giant whale ass and the same shirt on her titanic boobs like in the mall and she had make up dripping on her face because of her crying.

"C'mon Pearl! I dint say anything to anyone about what happened. That was an accident I'm here because your dad asked" He said.

"I don't need your...wait...you know what? I think i can use your help SpongeBob" She said thinking he would be able to do it.

"Oh...great (now what i got myself into?)

"You see SpongeBob; i have a secret...well use to had a secret boyfriend that my dad dint know" Pearl revealed a secret. A boyfriend? SpongeBob thought that she would only date herself but who would try to be bait for that whale?

"Who is the lucky one?" he asked.

Pearl was almost crying again when she was trying to say his name but then she did it.

" Squid ward" that word made the yellow Sponge surprised and his mouth wide open, Squid ward was Pearl secret boyfriend? For real? "After two months i was a little tired of just kissing and hugging, i dint care that no one could see us together but i wanted...something more, that's why i buy new sexy clothes. To make him notice that i wanted more than usual.

"Geez i wonder what it was (horny bitcht. Squidward...really?) What happened?" He asked curious.

"That asshole! After all the time we spend together trying to not let my dad or someone know and then what? He says i am way too huge for him, that i would crush him if we ever try to go further and he even had the guts to tell that i was wasting his money" She said.

"Oh no that is...awful (you only know how to waste money anyway) what do you need me for?" The square sponge said.

"I need you to find a way of bring Squidward here to my house basement without someone noticing so i can punish him for breaking my heart...use any means necessary" Pearl said with an evil voice.

"So basically kidnap him and bring him here for his doom? I don't know, Squidward and i are not the best friends but i don't want to be a kidnaper...for free" SpongeBob said that last time with a smirk which made Pearl sigh knowing that he would at least something for this job.

"Give me your phone" Pearl said making the sponge give her his phone not sure what she would do but then he saw. With one of her hands holding the Phone, the other hand lift her shirt showing her yoga ball size Breasts bouncing up and down as they were also with no bra so it was totally naked. Pearl takes a picture of her tits and then gives the phone back to SpongeBob who was mouth wide.

"Now you have a picture of my naked huge titanic Tits on your phone. So help me out and you get to also see Squidward getting tortured" Pearl said casually.

''YOU GOT IT!'' Sponbbob said happy.

After a while SpongeBob gets out of the house with a list of things Pearl said she would need to for the operation of kidnapping Squidward would be great.

''A voice changing device, a sleeping gas bomb and a way of transport? Great! Where will i find those things?'' SpongeBob asked himself. He then remember that Plankton was the kind of evil scientist to have those things, he could ask Sandy but she would make too many questions.

Spongebob walk for some time until he was around the Chum bucket, He then opens the door entrance and enter it.

Although Plankton was not around, some kind of machinery was moving behind the kitchen doors. Apprehensively, SpongeBob tries to see what it was and what he saw made his jaw fall open.

He saw a robot. It was tall, 5'7, it's butt and hips jutted out a decent 12 inches big booty. It was covered with a metallic looking thong, mostly red, but some patches of black. The skin was grey, but shiny. That's when it turned around.

"Creature detected. SpongeBob identified." The robot it sauntered its way to SpongeBob.

The front has 2 massive orbs, the same color as the rest of it. The orvs were huge, at least cup DD. "Strange how I know that?" SpongeBob thought.

The thing restraining them was a similar color scheme to the thing. It was a bikini top, showing it's midriff. The legs and arms had a red covering, leaving it's shoulders and hips exposed. Shaking it's shiny brown hair with a black streak down the middle, opening its yellow eyes, and pursing its pink lips,

" Hello SpongeBob. Plankton left a while ago, something about a missing part." I'm l Karen, but i got this new body made for me it's Kurvy automotron readily entertainment nexus." Karen said.

" You look good. ( Damn, even for a robot, that's hot) So Karen i have something to ask you, Would you by any chance have a Voice changing device and a sleeping gas?

K " Well I may have that around here somewhere, keep in mind, my body is pretty new, so don't be surprised if I fall over, but I may need help getting back up" Karen said.

" That's no problem, do you know where both are? I would like those soon" Spongebob said in a rush.

" fine." step, step, step... "OH!" Karen says when she falls on her booty.

" ARE YOU OK?" he asked worried.

"

I'm fine." * places right hand on breasts, and left on butt* " ugh, that was not good, how embarrassing!" Karen said angry.

" may I help you up?" Spongebob offered.

" I think I got it" * puts hand on floor, tries to push off* * CREACK* * SNAP* "OW! Plankton! you and your cheap parts!" Karen said not so happy.

'' Oh my! are you ok Karen?" He asked

"NO IM NOT! " " MY ARM IS BUSTED! help me up onto my feet, and help me fix this, and I'll give you anything you want!" Karen said loudly.

Spongebob no and grabs her waist gently and pulls up, accidentally touches her booty for a few seconds.

'' ( Mmm, warm, so she is not absolutely cold metal)Well i am not a robot master parts but just tell me what to do and i do my best" Spongebob said meanwhike they enter Plankton lab.

" I'll need your help to remove part of my outfit, namely my right sleeve" Karen asked at Spongebob who says, How he would remove it. She says to take a flat head screwdriver and she would point at the area. Spongebob finds the screwdriver and then he asks.

'' Here *points* Be careful''She said.

" sure ( why cant she self repair? she looks advanced enough)" Spongebob thought.

some time later, and a few scuffs on the sleeve later *pop* sleeve opens up to display a broken arm severed almost to the elbow.

"Hmm looks like i see the problem. Now how do i fix it?" He asked looking the robotic arm. It qas rather soft but not ao soft.

" Hold on... Watch for sparks at the elbow" Karen said but then it happen.

* Zap* " so that happened, what next?" Spongebob asks.

" According to the manual, you need to unscrew the elbow joint and replace it BUT Plankton didn't get any spare parts yet, so you, SpongeBob, need to fix the wires" Karen explained.

" How? ( God, she is demanding, i should just knock her out and find it myself!)" He thought.

'' Find electric tape, and bring it back, I'll have to go into standby before you fix me" She said.

Spongebob walks around the chum bucket lookinf for the eletric tape, also using that time to see if he could find what he was looking for. Even thought Karen was asking too much he thought that maybe he can get some sweet redward for helping her.

''Where are you now Tape?'' He look around.

" argh!" why does it hurt so much?" Karen said feeling pain.

" ah ha! I found tape! is this it?" Spongebob questions.

" yes that is it. The wires should be easy, connect and tape. please don't leave me alone when I'm on standby." Karen said.

" how do you go into standby? " he asks.

" there's a button on my chest, above my breasts, press that when I say now" She said.

''Above your breasts? Ok just say the word (Weird place for a button but ok then) Spongebob thought doing his work.

Karen grabbed a nearby chair and she sits down.

" Now!" Karen said.

" ok, hopefully I can fix you." SpongeBob hoped as the *beep* Sound fills his ears. her head slumps back, dead to the world as he tapes correct wires together, but looks a bit lumpy.

''Well i think that this Will do for now'' Spongebob Said as he thought of two options. Take the chance that she was on wait mode and go looking for the things he needs or Be there and maybe give a good look on that gorgeus robot body Plankton did. He totally a genius at this but then...he decides to stay with her.

*beeep*

her head snaps up suddenly, but more robotically than before

" reboot started, time to full power up 10 minutes" Her robotic voice announced.

"huh, she may still be out of it for a while, maybe I can search in the meantime" SpongeBob said.

SpongeBob stumbled across a box marked old inventions, maybe it's in there

"let's see, a few Ray guns... ooh 'V.C. gun and a noxious gas, That says... not deadly, makes enemy Sleepy. Hmm Five minutes until she wake up maybe i can find the manual'' He said.

The Sponge finds a blue print explaining how to work with the inventions, he wrap it up and puts in on his pockets.

* 5 minutes later*

" power up complete. SpongeBob, where are you?" Karen shout.

" I'm right here" He point out.

Karen spins her arm and flexes her fingers.

" Yay it's better, not 100%, but it's good enough." She said.

" you're welcome, so can you help me now?" He said.

''Thank you for caring for me enough to get your time. What you need in on that box of Plankton old inventions, I never know why he never uses them because they are good'' Karen Said pointing out to the box Spongebob had just looked before. Now he could really take it.

''Finally! Thanks Karen, Dont tell Plankton i was here'' Spongebob was walking away from the door when Karen holds him by the shoulder.

''Wait a little Spongebob, I think you can help me with a little more thing very fast. I want to test my new body on something new and i think you are perfect according to my analyses'' Karen said.

*he starts sweating a bit*

( um how graphic would that go?) ( you can do that...)

"ok, hopefully Plankton wont be about to arrive" Spongebob said.

" can you come closer? I want a hug..." Karen said.

Karen gives a hug on Spongebob between her big orbs (boobies) They were soft, Smooth and soft against his face. it feelt quite nice and warm too, he like it. He hugs her waist, and she bends forward, trying to hug him, but brushing her breasts on his back

" you give good hugs, and your body feels very realistic"

" thank you. Plankton worked on this for a while. one of my primary purposes is to ' eat' a Krabby patty, but store it in my stomach"

" what's the other purposes?"

" well one of the non- secret purposes is to be more of a realistic wife to Plankton."

"Well this was plankton Smartest idea" He said meanwhile Karen let go of the hug.

"Since your helping me on the feelings of flesh beings is going to use my new updates" Karen said when suddenly she said something about expansion mode by three. Her boobs then start to grow to triple the size now, she also removed a piece of her body that look like it was a metal piece of clothing that was hiding her boobs almost like some kind of shirt or bra.

"Expansion made with success" She said letting SpongeBob drooling.

"Damm Karen! They see amazing, Ca...Can i touch then?" he asked afraid.

"I need to better comprehend this emotions for better understanding even if it is artificial" Karen Spoke.

SpongeBob got permission to touch beautiful orbs. Maybe it was a good idea getting here today he thought. He slowly begins to touch her tits, they were soft and smooth, nothing cold or hard like metal as he fondle them taking out some moaning from the robot wife. He was sweating as he gropes the orbs hearing her robotic voice as her soft nipples getting hard as his hands sink in the soft material.

"Ohhhh this feeling is very good. My database was right about this, i feel we can feel much more" Karen said getting on her knees ready to take SpongeBob pants.

"Karen what are you doing?" he asks a bit nervous.

"Don't worry Sponge. I am following the protocol of the new wife update body, it's going to be new for me too but it's going to be flawless" Karen said looking at SpongeBob with her yellow glowing eyes.

The robot woman quickly takes the Sponge pants and underwear showing his ten inch yellow dick erect. Karen starts putting her hand on his member which makes SpongeBob let out a groan, she start by making a hand job with the movements up and down, it was like even though she looked like a robot? All her body parts seem so soft and warm. Karen maybe said the parts where cheap but plankton tries his beast to improve what he really wanted.

"Whoa! Karen this feels really good keep going please" he asked

"Heat increasing, pleasure level in good level. Increase speed" Karen said when she doubles the speed of her movements at the same times she uses her free hand to grab her partner balls. He moans by that, he never felt something so good and something was happening.

"K-Karen i think something is coming" he shouts.

"Orgasm coming, initiate swallow procedure" Karen said stopping her hand job and groping his balls. Then she opens her mouth and stick SpongeBob entire length on her throat and by surprised she use both her hands to give his balls a good squeeze, then he shouts.

"AHNNN IT'S COMING!" SpongeBob screams as he let go of his sexual tension in a wild load deep down Karen stomach until a small bulge starts to form on her belly, then it stops. She dint let one drop go to waste as she takes her mouth out of his dick.

"Amazing amount of protein. This was a very good experience i think thick sperm is healthy" Karen said.

"Just *pant* try not to put that in food (holy shit this was awesome) "He said and thought.

"I won't ask why you need the inventions but if anyone ask, you dint get those from me" Karen said.

"Can i take a picture of you like this?" he said.

"If you promise not to show it then yes" Karen said as SpongeBob put his clothes back on and he takes a pic of Karen in a sexy pose. Then he finally gets out of the chum bucket with now with the mission of getting a vehicle.

 **(i apreciate that you would like to help me write the story Nikonet. But i cant send messages to anonymous ok? you need an account here so we can talk to each other)**


	6. Chapter 6 What a Puff!

**Co-write by Nikonet**

After the success of part one of the mission, SpongeBob learned what a blowjob by a robotic woman feels like and that he was the first one to try it. But now he is in a hard situation because now he needs a vehicle as the last part and he knows very well he don't have a driver's license.

''Why did I never get my driver's license? This is weird. I mean I did these a hundred times but I fuck up all the time'' SpongeBob said as he approaches the Pilot school building where he wastes many tries at getting a license and where Mrs. Puff teaches.

''Now how I am going to get a boat? Maybe if I ask Mrs. Puff she probably will let me borrow it'' SpongeBob walk thinking that would totally work. He walks in front of the door and then opens it getting inside the place and sees his teacher on the table writing something in some papers, when she realizes who is looking at her in silence she gives a sigh and gets up from her desk looking at the yellow Sponge.

''What Do you want here here SpongeBob?'' asks with a not so amused face, it seem more like boredom.

Mrs. Puff seems to have under gone some kind of a change as well. Now it seems her face was still quite the same but less wide. Her body however was different starting with the fact she wasn't the shape of a potato anymore and actually has a womanly curvy shape. Her breasts were quite round too **(If you still can't see just go look at Mrs. Puff pics made by Ssonic02 style he has some in his gallery)** You could see the outline of her big soft breasts through her shirt. She had very wide hips and her legs looked like a real woman's legs (not real like human but you get my drill). Thick and curvy.

Her outfit was the same but her red skirt look more like a belt and couldn't have the black thong like underwear.

''(Damm Mrs. Puff! you really look fine) Oh sorry I need a little help it's not going to take long, can you please let me borrow one of the school boats?'' he asks.

''Are you crazy? did you think I would be like let YOU! drive a boat? You don't even have a license SpongeBob and after all your failures I don't think you will ever have'' Puff said angry. That made SpongeBob sad, it was true, He never got his license for some reason but he had a plan. At that moment SpongeBob remembers that he picked up without Karen seeing, a pink pill that according to what he had read had an aphrodisiac effect that lasted a certain period of time. If he could make her swallow it he would have her in the palm of his hand and then when the effect was over she would faint.

''Ok you are right about that. But how about we make a deal? You let me do a driver test and if I don't pass I will never try to get my license here ever again'' SpongeBob said to surprise her.

''Are you Serious about this? (I should not do this, it's against the rules but I can finally get rid of him) Well...ok SpongeBob show me what you got and if you pass I give you the driver license.

''Ok (You will see)'' SpongeBob thought''

A moment later they get ready on the boat. As SpongeBob and Mrs. Puff are driving down the driving course, SpongeBob couldn't take his eyes off her, every bump, crack, and pot hole made her tits bounce like they were water balloons, the seat belt strapped down the center of her two big breasts really showed them off.

"This road sure is bumpy" he chuckled...

SpongeBob then start to fake losing control of the boat and crash on the road as always but he is ok since he did on purpose so it was controlled. He pretends to pass out from hitting his head.

''Agh! I know you would do this Crap again SpongeBob. Now I need to save your life for doing this shit'' Mrs. Puff is Angry and starts to preform CPR.

As Mrs. Puff is breathing into him, her breasts are gliding up and down his chest, he wakes up to her soft lips.

"(Now for the fun part)" SpongeBob starts to aggressively make out with her putting the pink ball candy go down her throat, this surprises her and she stops and get away.

''WHAT THE HELL! Are you crazy SpongeBob?'' She shouts.

''You kiss better than I expected but now how about you kiss me some more?'' SpongeBob said as Mrs. Puff start feeling the effects of the pink pill in a very outstanding speed. It was like she was getting horny very fast and feeling like having sex with anything really so she stops caring about anything and embraces the feeling.

Mrs. Puff moans and embraces the yellow sponge again. SpongeBob slips her his tongue, his arms wrap around her, sliding down around her body, he begins to grope and squeeze her entirely, slipping his hand under the thin string, he begins to finger her pussy feeling the warm of it, his erection is grinding against her body, her hand slips down to his shorts, rubbing him before she starts to unbutton his shorts, sliding the zipper down before yanking his pants down with his underwear Showing his member.

She is amazed by its size and so slides the length of him between her wet mouth lips sucking it. SpongeBob just sits back enjoying the feeling before letting out a big load of his sperm inside her mouth three minutes later and she swallows it. His mouth begins to water; he could feel his more dominate side kick in.

''Aghhh yeah! This is so good, now get up, turn around and get on four you bitch! I got to feel that Booty'' SpongeBob said as his teacher obeys getting on four and lifting her booty. The yellow Sponge starts to put his member between her ass cheeks and does a hot-dogging (Or a Butt job if you prefer) Moving his hips, her booty felt very soft too, it was a nice feeling! He thanks for the mysterious power to have make her body so sexy. He could feel more of his sperm building up, he was still a newbie so he just wanted to feel pleasure not giving a shit on holding his orgasm so minutes later he lets out a huge last load of sperm that fly's covering all her back and the back of her head. She moans feeling all that and trembles losing strength on her legs, Then the pill lose his effect and she faints.

'' *Phew* that was...AWESOME! Ohhhh man I'm feeling great! The best I ever felt, well I am little tired but no worries''

SpongeBob looks at and how he ends up not getting the driver license, but he thought he could just borrow anyway. But before that he takes a permanent marker from his pocket and writes the words *SpongeBob Territory* later he lay down next to her butt and takes a selfie.

''One more picture to my best album'' SpongeBob said as he starts to laugh his typical laugh and gets the boat as he drives perfectly out of the place.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Acting cool like nothing was wrong He was soon at Squidward doorstep. He gets out from his new robbed car and knock over Squidward door Who soon comes to with his not amused face like always.

''Hey There Squidward!'' SpongeBob said already coming inside his house.

''What the! SpongeBob, you Moron who told you that you can just get inside people house without an invitation?'' Squidward said angry.

''Oh! I'm sorry Squidward. Here let me give you a gift of mine'' SpongeBob said with a smirk launching a blue ball in the ground who explodes in some blue smoke surrounding the cephalopod who coughs.

''wh- *cough* is this?'' Those were his last words before he falls asleep in the floor of his house.

''Now Squidward I have you to meet with someone that needs to have a little talk to you. You better pray she got mercy for you'' SpongeBob start laugh hi obnoxious laugh with an evil tone on it meanwhile he drags Squidward in a bag and soon to his car backseat.


	7. Chapter 7 Squidward Stinky surprise

**Co-write by Titan820 (He is on deviant)**

SpongeBob had finally got all the stuff he really need it and kidnapped Squidward and put him in a sack as he was going normally to Pearl house. He had received a message from Pearl that once he gets back that he should go to the secret basement her dad had going down the stairs from the normal basement.

Soon enough the sponge had arrived to the house and with no one looking he bring the sack with Squidward. It was heavy, that reminds SpongeBob to work out for real even if it pains him so. A moment later going down some stairs he finally arrived a door where it was big enough for Pearl to get pass which amazes him. Once he knocks on the wood of the door Pearl opens it.

''Did you have all the stuff?'' Pearl asked.

''Yep! I got them and also our dear guest here'' SpongeBob said giggling to the unconscious Squidward in the sack.

''Good job SpongeBob I am impressed you really got all the stuff I need. Now come on in we need to finish the preparations before my dad comes back or this piece of this wakes up.

The yellow Sponge gets inside and once he put the sack down Pearl gets it like a sack of potatoes and takes Squidward out of it who was still snoring so hard that not even her walking in the floor would wake him with stomp sounds.

She takes him to special place in the floor where it got some chains; once she put him there she put the chain cuffs on all his tentacles and put a blindfold on his eyes so he can't see anything.

''Perfect!'' She said happy.

''What is this place Pearl? It's huge'' SpongeBob asked curious.

''This is a place my dad has for his stupid dream of one day put all the money in the world here and if anyone tries to steal from him he will torture him in these chains'' Pearl said with a calm voice meanwhile SpongeBob thinks how mess up his boss is about money.

''I am going to use this voice change device to talk so he won't know that it's me'' Pearl said meanwhile she gets the collar and puts around her neck. Lucky that it stretches and her instructions are very easy she changes her voice to the same voice as **(Jessica rabbit)**

"There, how does it sound?" Pearl asked SpongeBob.

''Wow! That is such a sexy voice Pearl'' SpongeBob said amazed.

"Thank you, SpongeBob. Are you ready to go?" She asked.

''I am ready to watch the show'' He said walking far away from her for safety as she looks at the chained Squidward with the blindfold until he wakes up.

Pearl went up to Squidward. "Hello there." She said with her voice.

The octopus was still a little dizzy but he was not happy with his situation.

''What the! Where I am? Why I am with a blindfold? I am feeling chains? Ok! Who IS MAKING THIS PRANK?'' He Said angry.

"My name is Jessica." Pearl told him as she smiled.

''Jessica? And what do you want from me? Wait...I remember SpongeBob was in my house. Do you know him?'' Squidward asked.

''Well let's say that I do, and my name is not really Jessica! I am just someone that is going to give you what you deserve'' Pearl said with an evil smile.

''Me? B-but what did I do?'' He Said Scared.

''You don't need to know the details of why I am doing this, but you can't even see or expect what I will bring to you'' Pearl said with a smirk. He didn't know it, but she pointed her butt at him. ''I am going to give you a BIG surprise'' She said giggling.

She shook her butt a little bit. It was so massive; a lot of men would lust for it. However, the way that she uses it will be a deadly weapon for Squidward.

''W-What are you going to do? WHAT IS HAPPENING?'' Squidward struggles trying to free himself and get away from whatever was coming from him.

She was slowly moving backwards, having her ass near his face. "You'll feel it soon, very soon." She said with a smirk

Instead going hardcore first, Pearl start to be one inch away from Squidward face and start to rub her ass on him. Practically a giant fat ass rubbing all over his body like it was nothing only one inch away to just sit and smash him.

She giggled as she did this. "Do you like how this feel?" Pearl asked.

Squidward muffles trying to say something but he was getting with no chance to talk with such huge gelatinous ass cheeks muffling his words.

''(What is this? feels so familiar)'' Squidward thought as he thinks he felt this before.

Pearl wiggled and jiggled her massive, meaty cheeks all over his face. "This is a wonderful feeling, right?" She Said.

''(You better enjoy the normal feeling Squidward. Because soon she will smash you as you smash her heart)'' SpongeBob thought looking at the scene.

Pearl's stomach gurgled. "Oh boy, the fun is really going to begin." She Said.

Even though she wants to let out what she has, first she wants to hold as long as she can and first start her booty smash session with the idiot who dumped her. Pearl decided to flex her massive cheeks around his face. "Oh yeah, like that Squidward? Get some of this" She asked.

The strength of that ass was incredible, it was as if something giant was squeezing his face. He could not even scream and nothing else left but groaning pain.

"Doesn't this hurt? Like the pain of breaking one's heart?" She asked him clearly angry.

She then let him go out of her butt cheeks to let him breath for one second.

'' AGHHh! MY FACE! ohh god it hurts! What did I do to deserve this?'' He cried.

''You were born a douchebag my dear cephalopod'' Pearl said with a cold voice that makes him gulp in fear and did not say anything after that.

''We are far from done you hear me? Now tell me...Can you guess what was the thing that made you feel pain seconds ago?'' Pearl Said waiting an answer.

He gulps for a second trying to figure out what was so huge and soft but also could bring so much pain? ''Your butt'' He said scared

''And why do you think it was my butt?'' She Said smiling.

"I don't know." He said as he was frightened.

''Well then you just figure it out what is the weapon of your punishment. Guess this deserve some SMASHING reward'' Pearl said aiming her butt again and finally laying on him as she smashes on his entire body not letting once simple inch far away from her smash booty. She then kept on going, pounding her massive booty on top of poor Squidward.

Every time her ass goes up and then goes down it felt like it was going on slow motion as it meets Squidward giving him the feeling of such huge and heavy ass smash his entire body. Pearl was loving to give him the pain.

She moaned a little. "Oh yeah! My booty is going to break you like you did with my heart." She Said to Squidward but he did not hear that last part. She smashes her bootylicious booty all over his face like a toy for her butt and she would be there giving him a facessiting until he almost gets with no breath left, there lost in the abyss of her giant soft booty.

SpongeBob was so glad that he was not in Squidward's position at this moment, considering the time that she used him as a buttrag.

Then her stomach starts to make gurgle sounds showing she can't hold anymore what is coming.

''Ups! Looks like the big present is coming Squidward, I made sure to eat a lot for this. Now it's not like I am into this kind of thing, but I made an exception since its only for vengeance'' Pearl said with a wide grin.

"You're not talking about what I think you're talking about, are you?" He Said Still in pain.

"That's right; I'm talking about my gas from this huge and juicy ass." She Said.

In that moment once, SpongeBob heard that he decides to get out of the basement and not be there for that moment.

She then groans as she blasted a nasty fart that made her massive butt ripple and jiggle like jelly. All that goes to Squidward like a bazooka to the poor guy who is forced to smell the awful fart. He coughs a lot from the awful smell.

"Oh! GOD! This was so terrible and gross. It's awful! Please stop I can't take it" he begs.

"No way! Why should I?" She asked him as she slapped her ass cheeks before farting.

Her farts are big and loud, also very stinky since she eats a lot of different things; she wanted to make him faint with all of it.

"I really hope that you like the smell, because here comes some more." She Said. Pearl grunted and ripped another smelly fart, this one was way worse as it smelled liked she pooped on herself.

Squidward screams in fear and horror as he faints after such bomb was thrown at him. She smells it and laughed. "Wow that was a nasty one, what do you think Squidturd?" Pearl asked as she jiggled her ass.

SpongeBob opens the door slightly not wanting to get in that room right now with all the smell.

''I guess he fainted Pearl, you practically thrown an atomic bomb on his face. A very huge, heavy and smelly bomb'' SpongeBob said laughing.

'' Tsc! Stupid weak Squid, he is lucky I dint shove him in my asshole and then let out the farts from there'' Pearl said meanwhile she turn around and then sits her huge booty in Squidward entire body once again and just stands there like sitting on a chair. SpongeBob knows that he does not want to be in that stinky place but he sure knows that saying out loud was a bad idea.

''Well this was a good show but I think I should probably go now'' He said.

''Thank you for the help SpongeBob! I own you one. This was the best punishment and he will never forget this. I am still going to do some stuff with him'' She said after farting again like a trombone on her new pillow and laughs.

''Geez! You better take care not to be caught on this by someone and open the window ok?'' SpongeBob said meanwhile he goes to the exit from that place and them from house. Once he is out his cellphone rings.

''Hello...oh! ...yeah, she is better now, all she needed to do was to let out all her frustration (and farts) out, and you know how it goes. Yeah, your welcome (I just got your daughters huge tits photo you damm stupid crab). SpongeBob said and thought as he then turns his cellphone off and drives away back to his house in the stole vehicle.


	8. Chapter 8 Sponge bitch?

It was a normal day at the Krusty krab, SpongeBob was cooking on the kitchen like always acting like nothing is weird.

''What a good day for burgers to be fry'' He said.

Someone came in the door; she looked really good in some pants that hugged her cheeks. It was Mrs. Puff. "Hello, I want to order something." She Said.

In that moment SpongeBob start to sweat when he saw her driving teacher. Did she remember what he did to her? Maybe not. He put his head out to hear better what she had to say since Squidward was at his home because for some reason most of his bones were crushed and his smell was really awful. Even Thought was a selfish bastard; He could not have him to work in those conditions. Squidward never really talks about what happened; He can only say one thing when He gets asked ''The horror'' He tells. SpongeBob can remember that Pearl send him a message telling him that she used him as butt plug. He can only imagine what it like was to see that scene.

''Uhn! H-hi there can I take your order?'' SpongeBob said a little afraid.

"Sure, I would like a krabby patty with cheese and some krabby fires with a kelp shake, medium." She Said. She was a bit hungry.

SpongeBob It's a little relief that she appears to not remember anything so he goes to the kitchen and soon makes all that she asked for and goes to her table.

''Here you go, enjoy your meal'' He said.

"Thank you." She said a she went to her seat and started to eat. She remembered what he did, but will wait to do something about it a bit later.

The Sponge get back to his work post without even thinking what awaits him. Later on, Mrs. Puff was thinking about what she was going to do with that pesky sponge.

Then she had one idea. That sponge will pay for all the trouble he made her have and it would be tonight she would do.

"He will feel Puff's powerful wrath!" She said with a low voice as she giggled.

.

.

Time pass and it was night already. SpongeBob work was done for the time and he got back to his house to get some well-deserved sleep.

In the middle of the night, Mrs. Puff snuck into his house and grabbed him very carefully while he was sleeping. "This shall be fun." She thought as she took him with her to her car.

After some time driving after kidnapping SpongeBob, He was finally waking up.

''*yawn* I am feeling a little cold'' SpongeBob said slowly opening his eyes only to see himself in his underwear and his members tied up with ropes to a bed.

''What the hell? Where I am?'' He said surprised.

"You are at my House SpongeBob. A familiar voice said to him.

''WHAT? what... But why?'' He asked surprise when he saw no one but there.

''why? WHY? YOU! Are the reason, you drugged me, made me do embarrassing things and also took one of the school boats like they belong to you. Did you really think the permanent marker you use to write SpongeBob was here on my butt cheeks was not a clue?'' Puff Said Loudly. "I will make you pay for this mistake SpongeBob, by having my way with you." She Said.

She starts taking her clothes off revealing a dominatrix suit on and a whip she gets.

"Time to make you my spongebitch." She said as she smiled.

''No-now we can sure talk about this'' SpongeBob tries to reason with her only to get a whip to the forehead.

''SHUT UP BITCHT! You are going to pay for making so much trouble with me over the years'' She said with an evil smile.

She then whipped him once more with her whip. She smiled as she was beginning his cruel punishment.

''Ow! Ow! Stop it dammit, this hurts'' SpongeBob said.

''Like hell it does, you are a Sponge just bear with it'' She said not giving a fuck.

She then got up and slammed her ass on his stomach after jumping and landing very hard. "Oh, this hurts huh? Well too bad!" She Said.

"Agnh! (It doesn't have as much pressure as Sandy or Pearl asses but still heavy) "SpongeBob thought.

She smiled as she pounded his face with her thick, meaty booty.

''Maybe I use my butt to pressure against your face until you almost lose your breath or maybe I will show you my new trick'' She said laughing.

She started to flex her butt cheeks on his face. "Ah, like them?" She asked.

SpongeBob face is squished over and over like a toy and even though he is a sponge that makes him feel pain. Her cheeks were Strong when she clenched them. "Hahaha!" She Said.

SpongeBob tries to do something to force her to get out so he gives one of her cheeks a bite.

"Ow!" She said as she got up.

''You can say it look so delicious I decided to take a bite hahahaha'' SpongeBob said laughing at his kidnapper.

''Oh, you think so? Well I have a little trick to show you. Remember what use to happen to my body every time you crash the Damm car in some place?'' Mrs. Puff asked.

SpongeBob remembered and was scared. "Oh no!" He said.

''How about I show you a new trick?'' She said closing her eyes and putting effort into something. Before he can realize her booty and her breasts were starting to expand getting bigger and bigger.

SpongeBob started blushing as he couldn't look away.

When She stopped her boobs were much huger and her booty as big as Sandy cheeks.

''Now this is going to be fun, all night long'' The new Puff said.

SpongeBob tried to squirm away, but he couldn't as he was chained up.

''Shut your mouth Bitch'' She said slapping his face. He felt the sting of that slap. He whimpered.

then She jumps at the bed with her Huge new ass and smash it all over the poor sponge face meanwhile she starts to rub her hands all over his underwear.

''I am so fucking aroused right now'' She said licking her lips and rubbing her butt all over SpongeBob face. He was muffled by her huge ass cheeks.

She then rips off her clothes getting totally naked as her body jiggles like crazy.

''Lick my Pussy you worthless Sponge'' She said as she rubs his erection making him moan. He dint expect this to happen, but he had to admit that he has no control over the new feeling he had discovered so he enjoys it.

He starts doing what he was told to and licks her teacher pussy with his big tongue (you know how big his tongue is) with that huge booty covering his face taking out some moans from her too.

''Hmm Yes! Just like that now let's see what we got here'' Puff said taking SpongeBob underwear out showing his erect big penis that made her mouth drool. SpongeBob could feel her lust staring as she Sees his dick.

''It's amazing! I got to taste this special yellow popsicle'' The driver teacher said bouncing her ass more wild as SpongeBob who kept licking her and soon was going to get sucked as well.

He didn't know it yet, but he was going to feel some extreme pleasure soon. Start by giving his dick a titfuck. Wrapping her huge breasts making them bounce up and down making SpongeBob moan as loud as she with him licking her.

"OH! This is so good ohhh yes" He thought.

''C'mon put your tongue deeper SpongeBob I am almost Cumming; Now I am going to go faster so let's go'' She said doing so.

He could feel the pleasure intensifying so he licks as fast as he could, making Groans of pleasure come out of which give SpongeBob the moment of his blowing. The woman finally reached her climax and covers SpongeBob with her fluids making him wet with them just like him when his load comes out and explodes on her face covering her boobs, she looks up to that blow like a geyser all over her body as she likes to get covered by it and moans.

She saw that her face was covered white by his sperm. She then licked her lips to taste it. "Mmm, so creamy." Ms. Puff said.

'' C-can I go now?'' he asked after what he just blows.

"Hmm, not yet, I don't think that I have had my fill yet." She said.

She takes her huge booty away from him and that time puts his still erect dick between her big soft cheeks like a hot dog and her face next to his.

''Besides you are still hard my dear slave'' She said still horny. She licked her lips and giggled sexily as she squeezed her butt cheeks with her hands.

''Ohhhhh'' SpongeBob moans by her booty ass cheeks rubbing against his sensitive dick. Then gets from her bed a condom big enough for SpongeBob member (Luckily)

''Bet you never used one of these little bitch'' She said putting the condom on his dick without even looking at it and it really worked a well done fit.

"What are you going to do Ms. Puff?" He asked her sweating not knowing what comes next.

''I fucking turn you into a man and put this meat pole for some really good use your big dingus'' She said licking her lips again. He thought about what she said for a moment, and then gulped.

''Get ready bitch'' She said Sliding his dick up her pussy with a fast pound with no gentle touch, it was like she takes a big meat pole and just shove it deep a hole not waiting any longer or slowly.

He felt a bit of pain, but pleasure at the same time. "Ohhhh my god! MS Puff What is this called? Feels amazing" She asked.)

'' This is sex you dump asshole, it's what males and females do to each other for fun or reproduction'' She said bouncing up and down from his cock.

He moaned loudly. "Oh my, this is so good!" He said.

Goes faster on that dick riding it to the best meanwhile giving SpongeBob a sloppy kiss and rubbing her boobs on his chest.

SpongeBob could feel all her wild up and down movements on his dick, he feels the wet pussy around his member and her tongue going all over his mouth kissing him but not very gentle but horny like a slut.

''Aren't you the one who love my dick? Kidnapping me just so you could, have it?'' SpongeBob said with a smirk.

''Shut up Your little yellow piece of hell'' said after slapping his face when she was done kissing.

''Agh! Dammit'' SpongeBob said.

The time it's finally coming and SpongeBob let out a groan of pleasure as his blast a big load all the way to inflate that condom like a balloon and scream as she cums again.

''AHHHN! Yeah so good, give me all of it. You are going to be mine all night'' She said horny.

''(Dammit! If I don't do anything this bitch it's going to dry me out to death, I still need to control my urge to cum so fast, what can I do?)'' SpongeBob thought on what to do next. But for some weird reason, the window of breaks and a bottle comes and hits the back of her head.

''Agh! Ahn...good night'' She said seconds later after falling unconscious and with her boobs falling on SpongeBob face.

'' (Well...this is a fine moments)''

SpongeBob after figuring out a way to get out of the ropes he was on it he lets on her bed but for some reason he takes her whip and keep it. When he get outside he sees his best friend Patrick, he seems more off than usual, was him the one who saved him?

''H-hey SpongeBob *hic* have you seen my b-bottle? I throw it to see if it could fly but it dint come b-back *hic*'' Patrick said smelling like alcohol, a total weird new smell for SpongeBob, he already knows he could smell bad but that was like smelling like gasoline.

''Damm Patrick I don't know what you have been drinking but you saved me from becoming a bitch'' SpongeBob said remembering he could regenerate his arms so he ripped of his own arms, being a sponge was HANDY! (No regrets)

''Re-really? Oh t-that's quite not so bad you know?'' Patrick said dizzy.

'' *Sigh* Lets go home Patrick i help you go there (No one makes me a bitch)'' SpongeBob helps the drunk sea star to get to his home. Once he did that he finally gets to his pineapple home. He takes a quick look at his album with the lady's he had and put the whip in a safe place as a souvenir of that night. Tomorrow he was going to retrieve the boat back to the school since he dint want to get in trouble with the police and would probably call them once she wakes up in the morning.

''It will be hard for her to get out of bed this time'' SpongeBob said after showing a pic of with her hands tied with ropes in the bed this time. Another photo to the album.


	9. Chapter 9 Dream world experiment

It was a nice afternoon in bikini bottom where SpongeBob square pants received a call from her friend Sandy to come to her house to help her test something. Squidward was almost totally healed from his body injuries so he tries to avoid it to have less trouble. After he get out of his house and walks for a time he arrives to Sandy cheeks dome.

"Sandy it's me SpongeBob open up" he said. After that the door opens and het gets inside, there is a bowl full of water that he soon puts on his head and the water around him starts to go away until there is nothing. So he enters the mammal Squirrel environment...more known as Sandy home full of air.

"Welcome SpongeBob am glad you could come i also have more two here to help if you don't mind" Sand said wearing her typical clothes she uses there. Sexy as always but he also saw his friend Patrick and Pearl? How did she get in? Maybe it was because of one of sandy science stuff or some gizmos but that can wait.

"Hey SpongeBob! Sandy offered me some donuts" Patrick said.

"Ugh! Sandy i am only doing this because you said it would be a great experience. Patrick is like super annoying" the whale girl said.

"I brought you all to test my new invention. Behold!" Sandy said taking out the white curtains that were covering something. It was a machine obviously made by her and with four helmets with one especially made for pearl because of her size.

"Wow is that an ice cream machine?" Patrick said as it was the first thing it came to his empty mind"

"First of all SHUT UP! And now i explain. This machine will allow us to go into a deep sleep mode, you know...like sleeping but we can have control of what our dreams can be and see them clearly without forgetting about them once you wake up" the scientist explained.

"Now that seems interesting for sure, can we like, test it now?" Pearl said.

"Sure i need different kinds of brain waves to see how the machine deals with it. I will come too" sand said pressing some buttons.

"Is this safe Sandy? It's not going to like, blow up our brains right?" SpongeBob said worried since this was a test.

" ahn...no worries i put a time of 60 minutes and so once it's over we wake up" Sand said giving everyone their helmets and soon they put on their heads.

"I hope you guys are ready for a ride" Sandy said after turning on the machine"

"i hope there isn't any line on it them becau…" before the sea star could finish everyone falled asleep"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

After a while. The first one to wake up is SpongeBob. The place was filled with clouds, and blue sky with some dust that sparkles.

"Damm this place seems empty and why is the floor so soft? Maybe it's the clouds too?" The Sponge said but then it started to move under his feet and it revealed it was Pearl huge booty he was on top of it as he falls down.

"Man this was like a sting to the brain" She said.

"Oh! Pearl your here too" After he said that Patrick and sandy appeared again getting up from the cloudy floor.

"Yay is this cotton candy world?" Patrick said looking at the sky and the pink clouds.

"This isn't right. We should each other have our own separated dream world but we are all together here (got to test more)" Sandy said.

"Well this isn't so bad. What do we do now?" SpongeBob said.

"Well...we should try thinking about stuff to appear using our imagination as the brain waves can be received" Sandy try to explain but Patrick was already snoring even on a dream. Sandy imagines a megaphone and appears on her hand.

"WAKE UP YOU FAT BASTARD" Sandy screams making Patrick wake up in fear.

''AHHH! Hey don't do that i was sleeping'' He said sad.

''That is how you do it? Nice'' Pearl said interested and then she imagines a huge bowl of ice cream. "I came at without caring about getting fat" she said.

"But aren't you fat already? " Patrick said not knowing the weight of his words. SpongeBob gets far away from his friend and before the pink star could notice he gets a full impact of Pearl booty to the jaw launching him far away like a rocket until his screams disappear.

"Am am NOT fat. This is all sexy power of being gorgeous" Pearl said angry.

"He never knows when to shut up. Well guys lets have fun and no worries to Patrick he is fine" Sandy said.

"How about a whack game? Those where you smash something with a hammer" SpongeBob said as the machine appears with two medium hammers for games.

"Sounds normal. What we have to hammer?" Sandy said curious after a Squidward head pops out from one of the holes scaring sandy.

"These are the best targets"Pealr said smiling.

"Squidward? Why him?" Sandy asked confused.

"Because i like it. Haven't you ever want to bitch slap that narcissist grumpy face before? How about we do a game? We smash as much as we can with the hammer between our butt cheeks" Pearl said excited.

"Our butts? Well i think that could be fun but don't smash it with your butt ok? Use only the hammer to shake it up and down with your booty to hit them" Sandy said.

After that Pearl and sandy put the hammers between their ass cheeks and clench it hard as they sway smashing the Squidward.

"Hey SpongeBob am back and look what i just made" Patrick said Showing a yellow flower with eyes and a mouth smiling friendly.

"Aww that is so nice Patrick looks like a flower from the surface" SpongeBob said.

"Wait for the surprise" Patrick said.

"IT'S KILL OR BE KILLED HAHAHAHAHAHA" The flower said.

"Ahhhh!" SpongeBob screams and summons a flamethrower to burn that thing down for good.

"Awn SpongeBob why you did that? Patrick said.

"The hell Patrick. Where did you have the idea of making this?" SpongeBob asked.

"I saw in a game once it was so fun" the star creature told him.

Then a crash sound is heard and soon they see Sandy crushed the game they made.

''Dammit Sandy you told me not to booty slam the thing'' Pearl said.

''Ups! Guess i am a little of a sore loser huh?'' Sand said after her booty smash a last Squidward head.

"Hey now that we cando anything i can make the best karate fight with you Sandy" SpongeBob said imagining four long arms with iron karate gloves.

"Ha-ha! If you think you can win against me with my invention by your side to aim you. You're wrong" Sandy said with a pair of golden karate gloves and showing her muscles.

"Can i try? Like, it sounds funeral said.

"I have the best uniform for such glorious thingy" Patrick said imagining really hard and makes Sandy dress like Chun li and Pearl like Cammy. "Uhh thinking hurts is not doing that anymore" he said.

"Dammit Patrick! This costume barely hides my butt" Pearl said with her huge butt mostly exposed.

"Unhh i can't fight karate in this situation "SpongeBob said as his boner intensifies and he hides it.

"Hey pearl the sponge chicken out so how about we do it? I bet you can't fight using those clothes" Sandy teased.

"Oh yeah? Then how about we use our butts to fight? I have a lot of pride in that category"Pealr said.

"You and your booty talk, your ass is much bigger and heavy but it's soft. Can't defeat a real powerful ass" sandy then start to slowly grow her ass until it was as huge as pearl booty. "Now i show you what this can do.

"Oh! You're going down now" Pearl shout.

"Well only one thing to do now" Patrick said imagining popcorn.

Sandy and pearl run towards each other. Each step makes an earthquake and when they are next to each other they turn around their asses.

"Oh barnacles" SpongeBob said after the two friends see two gigantic booty's colliding and then unleashing a shockwave of big magnitude until…

*Back to the real world*

Everyone wakes up in gasps of surprise.

"Whoa! Are we back?" Spongebob said.

"Weird, the machine still had time before shutting down, i guess we got too much thought and energy" Sandy said.

"Dont think i forgot the clothes you made us use Patrick...hey where are Patrick?" Pealr said.

They all look that Patrick had run away already letting a small message in paper saying. "I will be eating popcorn and play video games at home now thanks guys"

"Oh patrick you are hopeless. Well thanks for the help guys i take the rest" Sandy said.

"It was better them be home hearing dad count his money. Bye guys call me again if you get anything fun again"Pealr said getting out from the bigger door"

"(it was fun to see those two huge ass bitches with sexy clothes) i got to go two Sandy tomorrow i have worked" Spongebob said waving good bye to her squirrel friend.

 **NEXT chapter is finally time for the Oc to get into action, i got quite the good ones, for a moment i thought i would get only views and no oc like some kind stupid prank. Now this fun.**


	10. Chapter 10 Drunk Mishaps

**A/N: HEY! You guys thought this was dead right? Nope! Its alive and kicking. I got some help and made this big chapter for you guys. also we got the first show up of one of the OCS we are going to met, so hold your horses to see it.**

 **Co writed by** **Toney. manuel**

* * *

One week had passed since Spongebob escaped grasp and He dint saw her anymore since then. Squidward was recovering much better and was acting like usual Squidward...yay?

Spongebob was working on the krusty krab and Squidward on the register. He had heal well of his injuries with Pearl and stop smelling so awful.

"man today is so boring, i wish something happened" he said yawning.

Then Sandy entered the krusty krab and waved at Squidward who just shivered like he was afraid of her. She lift her eyebrown in confusion but walk to Spongebob workplace.

"Hey there Spongebob! You know why Squidward is acting so weird?" sandy said asking a question.

"It appears that everytime Squidward sees someone with a...lets say big behind he gets scared. I think he is traumatized" Spongebob said as Sandy quickly understand he meant butts.

"Squidward is afraid of big butts? That is hilarious" she laugh a little. "Anyway. I came here to say if you dont want to go to that new place in town they opened it has a lot of fun stuff. They call it the **Crazy Clam** "

"Really? That sounds interesting i never gone in one of those places before. Count me in" he said frying the burger.

"Great! See ya there then" Sandy walked away but not before Spongebob could take a peek at that fat butt on that suit.

"Dat mammal ass" he whispered.

* * *

 ***Night time***

It was night and Both friends had arrived to the place. In the entrance they thought Spongebob was a kid but after showing his information and Sandy glaring they enter in the place. It was very cool. They had a Bar with many drinks and music to hear and sing. He could see Patrick sitting on the Bar and on the other side in a away chair he sees a plankton. It was a small green plankton wearing a black wig, he had a red eye covered by a pair of sunglasses for one eye he just put together with a fake mustache, he also had a top hat.

Squidward was also there? Weird. Thought he hate noisy places and had no semse of fun.

"this place is full right? Lets split for a moment and after like...thiry minutes we get to drink'' The mammal said.

Sandy walk away from Spongebob who also did the same. He walked to Patrick.

"Hey there Patrick!" he said.

"Oh hey Spongebob nice to see your here. You see that guy over there? Weird right?" patrick said.

"is it because he is wearing sunglasses in a bar at night?" Spongebob asked.

"i was talking about the top hat but yeah sure"

Spongebob looked more closely little creature wearing the sunglasses and the top hat, under the hat he could see he had black hair and he couldn't really see his eyes behind the sunglasses. Curious he leans to Patrick. "Why do you care about his hat? He looks kind of shady." Spongebob said looking at the Plankton creature "Well just look at it Spongebob. That tiny little hat on his head, It looks so little and cute and tiny." Patrick says clearly a little drunk already with lots of bottles sitting in front of him that Spongebob just notices. "Patrick, what are you going to do?" Spongebob asked, already knowing that this won't lead to good, looking at all the bottles, some of them still half full. Patrick laughs to himself humorously in a drunken manner, "Just watch okay, okay this is going to be great." he says walking over to the single cell organism.

The pink star gets close to the small creature looking at him drinking beer on a small bottle.

''Hey There Buddy! Why are you wearing Sunglasses at night? Are you blind?'' Patrick said in his gentle Drunk way.

The Plankton only look at him neutral and sigh. ''Go away you fat pink blob. I want to be alone'' Green Go said.

''Well that was not nice'' Patrick said

''What if it was not pretend to be nice?'' The small creature said

''Then Mister I am afraid i am going to take action on your behavior instead of walking away like an adult'' Patrick said

"Oh yeah, and what are you gonna do fatass?" Asked the top hat Plankton.

''Fatass? Im not fat im big boned!'' He said

Then The pink star made a bold move and Took the small top hat from it and put it on his head meanwhile her smirked.

The small Plankton scowls in complete furry, jumping up and down furiously on top it's seat. "Hey give back my hat right now you, dumbass pink bastard!"

Spongebob in the back looks at his friends and screams ''Hey Patrick you better give his hat back''

''Why? he was mean to me, and what can he do about it? he is tiny'' He laugh

''Its IT! and you bet your ass i do something about it'' The plankton screams

"And what are you gonna do about it tiny?" Patrick says with a big dumb smirk, the little hat sitting on the tip his pointed pin head.

''No one...puts **MY HAT ON THEIR FUCKING HEAD** '' The small plankton creature jumps at Patrick head like a missile with power.

The small thing grabbed onto his face and Patrick begins to wave his stubby arms around yelling in surprise at the sudden attack, "Aaaaah! Get off, get it off! Get it off!

Spongebob stares for a moment at it then he looks away '' Well I guess i should try ordering something''

"Aaaargh!" Patrick screamed as he begins backing up into random tables, blind by the angry Plankton on his face. Landing into the sides of tables and causing drinks to tilt over, disturbing and angering other guest with they're scuffling. Every fish in the place watched as the two fight, Patrick punching himself in the face stupidly to remove the thing off his face by force, and the Plankton pulling on his eye lashes.

Spongebob is Just looking at the menu and decides that maybe he can ask for a drink and asks for the most simple choice...Beer.

The bartender looks at Spongebob, eyeing him up almost mistaking him for a kid as well like the bouncer outside. But with a quick show of identity from spongebob, he nodded and puts a bottle of beer in front of him after which Spongebob pays the bartender with a thanks.

He Takes a sip of it. ''Ughh!'' The taste was not good, it was something totally different from what he expected. Why Patrick likes this stuff so much he thought? but then he started drinking again for some reason. ''I wonder if Sandy likes to drink as much as Patrick'' He thought.

In that moment The Plankton was coming out Victorious with his hat after it tricked Patrick into punching himself in the crotch.

''And that will be a lesson you learn fucking pink asshole. Don't mess with hats. Remember the name Green go'' It said walking away as Spongebob just gets his next beer and go to Patrick who is in pain holding his privates.

''Ohhh the pain'' He groans.

''There there Patrick i told you to lay of that '' Hands over his beer ''Here this will make you feel better'' He said.

''Thanks Spongebob you're a true Friend''

Spongebob only goes back to the bar to for some reason asking for more beers and maybe something to eat meanwhile he stares at all the people on the party to see anything interesting.

As he looked around the bar house, Spongebob gets a surprising sight as he looked toward a stage with a strange placed pole in the center, but what catches his attention. Was Sandy cheeks, shaking her big fat cheeks around, dancing around the Stripper pole for everyone's entertainment. The crowd cheering and going "Woohoo!" and scream whistling and encouraging her on.

Was she already drunk or she liked to do that sort of thing? It was so... **SEXY!** the white fabric of her suit that hugged her body. they way that such big ass was between the pole and how lucky that pole was, It made him grin a silly grin.

''Now that is a show'' he said.

Sandy was giggling, and slaps her tough cute ass around, swinging it side to side looking back at the crowd giving them a wink and spreading her legs apart swinging her fluffy tail around in a circle. The only one who was not enjoying it was Squidward who was sweating in fear and hiding behind the bar afraid of the huge ass.

''Oh neptune please make it go away'' He said to himself

Spongebob could see Squidward coware like a little bitch, but doesn't really pay to much mind to it. Focused on the show and them big cheeks, a boner growing in his pants along with every other fish in the bar who watched in glory. She then start to put her big Tits around the pole and rub them up and down like a sandwich since the fabric of her clothes was very stretchy.

''Here is true meaning of cheeks in both sides YEE-HA'' She said, bouncing her breast up and down along the pole.

Spongebob decides to get closer to the action were Sandy was but not before looking at Squidward and giving him a pitty look. ''Stop hiding Squidward are you afraid of butts now?''

Squidward only looks at him and says ''What? o...of course not im just hiding here to be alone'' he said.

Spongebob only walks away shaking his head at Squidward's pathetic display, walking between the crowd, being small and a Sponge, he was easily able to get between all these guys and get to the front. Once there he could see some of the bottle scattered at Sandy's feet seeing that she was clearly probably drunk as well as the reason she probably got into a drinking contest with someone while he wasn't looking.

''Well it appears i am the only one who is not drunk yet...should i be?'' He thinks about what being Drunks feels like. He looks down at the bottle he had also carried here strangely from the bar without even realizing it as he thinks about this, his curiosity and feeling like he's being left out the fun making him consider going along. He then Starts to drink that bottle until it gets empty and he would keep going until he started feeling drunk so he would take some of the other people bottles when they were not looking. Only showing that he was already doing questionable things like stealing other people booze. He was sure absorbing it more than the others since he was a sponge so he was getting drunk faster. Head feeling lighter and more dizzy in a good way, his judgement and restraints on certain things becoming more screwed and held back.

"Ohhh! haha Man i feel fuzzy. Hey Sandy! Do you feel fuzzy too? Im soo happy'' He said looking at Sandy

Sandy looks back down at Spongebob, her own head feeling really dizzy after all the drinks she hammered down after that drinking contest with some big fish after splitting up from him earlier. She lost count how many she had at 110 but now she was swinging her tail on a pole and having fun with it so it was fine. Sandy looked at Spongebob and said, "Hey Spongebob, how's the view from down there?'' She said with a smirk that looked pervert.

"You mean the view of your huge ass and tits having fun with the pole? Yeah totally out of my expectations for this night'' Spongebob said laughing.

"Y-you know what would be great Spongebob? Do something Crazy'' She said still shaking her ass on the pole as she talk to him and people were kind of throwing money at her like she was a stripper.

"Well i'm up for anything this far, Maybe we should take patrick too and go nuts tonight doing something Fun ahhahaa'' Spongebob laughs drunkenly.

"Hmmm...Hey did you see Squidward here too? I thought i saw him behind the bar'' She asked

"Yeah he is scared of your booty Sandy. I told you he is now that kind of person, afraid of huge assed women's'' He said.

In her drunken state Sandy begins giggling as she says to Spongebob, "Oh, Oh I got an idea of what we can do, let's mess with Squidward a little." she grinned.

"I'm all ears for that plan. What do you got in mind?'' He asked.

"I think we need some rope first'' Patrick appears out of nowhere now part of the conversation.

"Hehehe good idea Patrick i actually got some rope on me right now. And as for my idea, just listen here." Sandy leans the two close whispering in their ears and telling them her plan.

Meanwhile that. Squidward was out of the bar and was sitting far away from Sandy and was just talking about his problems and all meanwhile drinking something.

"And that is how my life is right now, i should had listen to my mother and become a lawyer''

Those around him forced to listen to his moaning gripping try to ignore him as best they could. But not all the drinks in the world could block out his annoying self regioustness, they were all considering beating up the squid until Spongebob arrived and asked Squidward to follow him.

"H-Hey Squidward *Hic* w-were gonna leave now you wanna come with me? I really need a ride home and I'm too drunk to drive, i don't even got a license. Hahahaha." Spongebob laughs.

"Oh by neptune'' He groans " Leave me alone Spongebob I want to be here alone don't you see? are you drunk? great now you're even more annoying than normal i bet'' He said.

"Cmon Squidward, be a pal a-and help me out *hic*"

He groaned pinching his tentacles between his eyes, "Fine if it'll get you away from me I'll take you home right quick. I didn't want to sit and talk with any of these morons anyway."

The ones who were annoyed by Squidward are finally left alone as Squidward walks away With Spongebob without even knowing what awaits for him.

Spongebob lead ahead walking and stumbling a bit through the crowd and pumping into a few things on the way out, Squidward doesn't even bother stopping him as he leads out the door, in his thoughts with any luck Spongebob would wander off on his own and if even more lucky, walk into the street and get hit by a passing car then he could laugh his head off over it. He laughs to himself annoyingly in that honking laugh he does.

"Now Spongebob let's end this i gotta go back home and sleep or else things get too damn annoying at work. More than usual" He said

God his voice was annoying. Everything about Squidward was annoying and Spongebob never saw it before til the changes started.

Which makes this the more easier, as he walks outside of the bar ahead of him, with Squidward behind him following out the bar. As soon as he stepped out the door, on sight Sandy who was standing away from the door holding the rope that was holding up Patrick, she lets go of the rope and Patrick plummets down on top of Squidward crushing him right under his butt.

He let out a a pain groan as Sandy and Spongebob start laughing at him.

"Hahaha You got Patrick butt on the back of your head, how that for your stupid fear of butts? Surely you don't fear man butts do you?'' Sandy said

Squidward struggles and flails around under Patrick's butt, muffled under his probably hairy ass that was covered by his green flower shorts.

"Can i get back up now? I gotta go back to drinking'' Patrick said not giving two shits about Squidward.

"Bet He would prefer a woman butt eh Sandy?'' Spongebob laughed.

Sandy laughed along, "I bet he would, hey Spongebob how about I show him a little of what my buns can do with his head between them?"

''Well i think he is totally afraid of all huge butts so that would probably make him super afraid and i am not sure if he is still awake'' Spongebob said.

"Well then. Patrick get up that stupid Squid so we can see his face'' Sandy demanded.

Patrick stood up and walks back into the bar to buy more drinks, Squidward laid in the sand looking up at the sky were Patrick butt once was eyes red and staring blankly at nothing.

"What...the HELL? What just happened?'' He shouted.

"Oh hey he is still a-awake *hic*'' Spongebob point out "Now What Sandy?''

Sandy grins and turns around waving her big butt right above his head giving him full view. "Now it's my turn" She said before dropping down.

"W-Wait NOOO-" Squidward voice is cut off as Sandy's ass crushes him under her.

Sandy giggled tauntingly wiggling her butt on his face, "You've been avoiding my sweet cheeks all night Squidward now get a good full look at what they do." Sandy begins squeezing her strong rear cheeks together with Squidward head right between them. Spongebob looks with a bit of a whence and jealousy, remembering the pain yet pleasure he got from being between those cheeks, walking behind Sandy to get a full look as best he could at the action.

''Oh oh! I know Lets take a selfie'' Spongebob Then Takes his cell phone out and takes a selfie of him smiling pointing at Sandy huge ass crushing Squidward "That is a keeper"

Sandy laughs still crushing Squidward between her buns who couldn't hear a single thing, "Nice, you think he's had enough?" She says swaying her hips on top his face, crushed between her squirrel buns.

"Ahahahaha I could watch this all night but i think he just fainted'' Spongebob said poking his tentacle not moving.

Sandy Then gets up showing how splashed His face in the ground is and just laugh it proud. "Great Now let's take him to his house. I got one more idea to make his night and morning something he keep forever" She said getting the rope she got from patrick and picks up the fainted Squidward to get him to his house and who knows whatever else will happen. It was no hard job bring Squidward in a bag to his house since the streets were calm and no cops could be found.

* * *

 ***Squidward house***

Spongebob knows where Squidward hide his key so they enter and put him on the couch.

"Gosh! Look at all this portraits and statues of himself he made. What a narsisistic prick" Sandy said "if he put more effort like that in other stuff as he puts on himself he won't be sucking at life"

"yeah do you believe he actually sees himself as an artist and musician? He sucks at that clarinet" Spongebob said looking around Squidward stuff to paint. Sandy fills his bath with water and a lot of soap making bubbles jumping at it still wearing her suit.

Spongebob then shows up with a painting of Squidward face over his face imitating his voice.

"hey Sandy you look smexy in there invading my house and showering. Please buttcrush me to the ground so i can slurp you" he said.

"ewww! No way you Squid freak Hahaha " She laughs

A moment Later Sandy was now breaking Squidward statues with her karate meanwhile Spongebob was drawing something on Squidward sheets.

"hiyahh!" she said breaking the head of the statue.

"Hey Sandy come look what i just did" Spongebob said giggling.

Sandy comes and sees that he draw Pearl and her in bikinis in a absolute perfection on his sheets showing their huge grey and brown asses.

"Now once he wakes up and sees this he is going to be so scared hahaha" he said.

"Geez Spongebob you are a pervert artist. I love it!''

The paint dry out quick as fuck even though they are underwater. They take Squidward and put him under the sheets with only his face showing with no idea on the new personalized sheets.

Then Spongebob took another selfie of himself and sandy looking at Squidward fainted on those sheets giggling. They then start to run away from Squidward house after messing around a bit more.

Spongebob and Sandy playfully rough housed a little, laughing like two drunk fools, simply wondering around bumping into each other now and again when they begin feeling wobbly on their feet from the alcohol. They wander down the street while talking about doing more things they could do together.

"You know what? We should hunt some jellyfish together'' Spongebob said.

Sandy giggled, "Spongebob you know I'm not into jellyfishin, I'm a karate chopping squirrel f-for life...oh yeah and also a scientist" she says holding her hands up in a stance, a bit wobbly.

"C'mon Sandy trustsss me it'll be fun and great." Spongebob assured with a goofy smile of a dummy that he hasn't made in a while.

Sandy laughs more at his drunk face also making quite a silly expression but is convinced to go along with spongebob idea, "Alright, Spongebob we'll go jellyfishing''

"Alright!" Spongebob pulls out two jellyfishing nets from in his back pockets he always carry around. "Be careful though, they really know how to sting you good i learn that the hard way...many times''

"What? No worries i am totally gonna nail this'' She said swinging the net.

They headed toward jellyfish fields, along the way Spongebob gave her some tips as they head there. When they arrive most of the jellyfish have gone back to their nest for the night, but can still find some swimming around.

Standing behind a bush, they look out at a small batch of Jellyfish floating around.

"Okay, just sneak quietly in and use your fishing net and catch them."

"Right here I go." She snuck out of the brush and into the open, crouched low to the ground and stealthily walking over to the batch of jellyfish. Spongebob only looks at her ass when she crotch down and go walking. But in her drunken state it wasn't really all that stealthy as she wobbled a little back and forth.

"Come here you little shit jelly of the seas'' She said swinging her net and try catching on of them, but her vision was so blurry she only swipes at one of the several floating jellyfish that took her vision, missing the real jellyfish entirely.

The jellyfish sees danger is coming so one of them aim their tentacles to sting Sandy right on the butt. Spongebob being the expert sees that and run to her.

"Watch out Butt...i mean SANDY''

The Jellyfish sends a shocking zap right to her butt, sending a stunning jolt that made Sandy jump in surprise.

"OUCH! Dammit! Why you little!'' She then Kick the Jellyfish with force sending it into a rock.

Bad choice because now that jellyfish ends up hitting a hive in a tree in its trajectory and that was no good for them. From out the now writhing hive shoots out, hundred of little Jellyfish who all swarm around in the air buzzing furiously, woken from their sleep. The one Sandy kicked into said, hive buzzed angrily pointing an electrified tentacle at the two as the whole swarms anger was now directed toward them.

"Uh Oh." Both Sandy and Spongebob said together, with no other words needed they begin running away from the Jellyfish swarm as the swarm began pursuing the two drunkards.

As they run fresh alcohol still bumping through them, the could feel Adrenaline coursing through them as they bolted away, the swarm dead on their heels.

"Shit! We got to find a way to run away from these jellyfish, maybe some kind of transportation'' Sandy said.

"Like Clam Boards?'' Spongebob said, pointing to some conveniently placed halves of broken clam sticking out from the sand in front of them above a steep dropping hill.

"perfect! Lets see your skills in this Spongebob YEE-HAA'' She jumped on the clam board and then Spongebob did the same onto the other one.

A bit wobbly at first, Spongebob adjust himself on his board, looking over at Sandy who gracefully shredded down the sand hill, yelling loudly with boisterous laughter, weaving back and forth on her board and doing small jumps off dunes while being chased, by the still pursuing jellyfish hive.

"Damm! if they get us it will be a really sore morning" Spongebob said.

Sandy giggled, "Your gonna feel that hangover more than a few stings in the morning." she comments, but Spongebob really couldn't hear that part.

"What?"

"Don't worry, just keep riding and try not bite the dust till we can get away! They can't chase us forever!" Sandy looks back at the horde of Jellyfish. Then bending a bit over and she slaps her ass taunting the jellyfish as they rode away, "You'll never catch us you bunch of soft squishy varmints!"

Spongebob laughs along, though he knew way back his head antagonizing the hive like that wouldn't be helpful, but this did feel a lot more funner and more epic then regular Jellyfishing and played along, flipping the Jellyfish hive the middle finger. "Yeah, fuck you, you bunch of um….sucker fish!"

The hive gets even more angrier and increases in speed toward the two, they both figure that they needed to do something quick or this might spell real trouble for them.

"Sandy you got any plans?" Spongebob asked a bit worried now.

Sandy thinks of a quick plan to get away then sees a cactus that seemed very flexible on appearance. "Hold on Spongebob I got an idea." she says as she quickly pulled out her rope from her suit and ties it into a lasso, she twirled the lasso around and toss it forward around the cactus just as they both start zooming past it followed by the Jellyfish.

"Okay Spongebob hold my hand and hold it tight!" She said, holding her other free hand out to spongebob while the other held the Lasso. He did as she told him to do and held her hand tight.

"Now it's time to show those jellyfish why you don't mess with someone from Texas haha!"

She hollers as the rob becomes tight and the forward momentum cause the other end to make the cactus twist back and bend, then like a catapult latches them backwards the way they came right over the swarming hive. The Jellyfish don't even have time to think about what just happened before the two disappeared from the site being launched high into the air into the other direction. Both Sandy and Spongebob scream and yell excitedly as they whizzed through the night sky.

Spongebob has blasted off similarly a few times like this, but he's never felt so exhilarated and excited in his entire life...well he did had a lot of crazy adventures but this moment? it was special, The wind whistling through his holes and looking down at the city of Bikini bottom as he soar right over it time feeling slow as he looked down at that town. Then looks over at Sandy, who was also similarly enjoying herself her tail bristling through the wind and her cheeks raised in a huge bright smile.

They were getting close to someone house or something but for the speed couldn't make it all out as the speed was only increasing, as they get closer to the building, dangerously quickly.

"Hey Sandy do you see that?'' Spongebob point it out.

"See what?" Asked Sandy a bit too hyped on Adrenaline to notice they're directioned landing.

"I dont know exactly, it looks like someone's house? But i can't put my finger on which one'' He said trying to remember. Just as he thinks he could figure out who's house that is, they crash head first through a wall and they're is crumbling and shattering as they collided. There is some dust and silence as the pain settles in and Spongebob rubs his now splitting head as he suffers having just cannonballed through a wall, even though he is a sponge. Maybe he's just not good with walls.

As he gets back his senses could begin raising up he notice that he wasn't just laying in some pile of bricks, in fact he could feel his face laying on something very very strangely soft? He reached his hands up and touch around were it was, it felt really soft and squishy and quite good to grasp and firmly squeeze between his fingers, like he could be doing that all day and how good it felt in his hands, it felt so familiar. Spongebob slowly opens his eyes looking at here his hands are, seeing the sphere like squishy thing now in his hands, he squeezed again testing the softness and fullness of the object in question. As he does he could hear a little surprised gasp next to him, or under him more like. He turns his head up and he looks straight up into Sandy's face, who was staring back at him nervously, her cheeks were bright red and she seemed a little embarrassed about something.

Then Spongebob realizes, from where she's looking at him and he's looking at her from on top her. He can only guess where he has landed, and leans up to see his hand firmly grasping around Sandy's suited breasts.

" Oh! ahnn i...Nice breasts?'' Was all he could say...smooth move Spongebob.

Before they could talk more They could hear a voice between the all the dust in that room and it seemed angry and confused. They both turned they're head toward the angered voice, Spongebob looking forward and Sandy turning her head up with his hand still on her breast. As the dust settles, laying on his mattress with a full mottled life sized sex doll made of money next to him, lays Mr. Krabs, who know glared angrily at the both of them, arms wrapped protectively around the dough, and blanket covering them both.

"W-What, Spongebob! What the hell are you doing in my house!?" Old krabs said.

"oh! This is ahn...its all a dream " Spongebob said trying to fool him.

"like hell it is your in trouble this tim-"

He got interrupted by sand who throw the Clam board at face making him faint after that.

"Wow! Sandy what did you do?"

Sandy gets the money sexy doll shaped and put on top of the old krabs.

"If we are lucky enough he sees this all like a dream...if he doesn't find the pain i guess" sandy said.

"Man i hope Pearl don't wake up" he said.

"Don't worry whales are hard sleepers. But we should get going. Let's go to my house" Sandy said.

* * *

The two of them get the hell outta there. They run all the way back to Sandy house and get inside to rest after that adventure.

"Man! Today was really fun, huh Sandy?'' Spongebob told her, as they enter into the dome den. Spongebob and Sandy laughing hilariously at their own antics.

Sandy giggles, entering into her home and proceed taking of her diving suit immediately while replying back. "Sure was, I bet Squidward is gonna be trying harder to avoid my butt now, but fuck it.

"Did you see the look on Krabs face when we crashed in his room?" She smiles widely as she lets loose a storm of drunk laughter. Sliding out of her suit and let it drop to the artificial grass floor.

''Yeah he was all like, "What the hell are you doing here, while I am banging with my money sex doll Spongebob?'' He laughed. While also paying close attention to Sandy quickly taking off her suit, watching those hips sway as they slide out shifting side to side and stare at her big round butt.

Sandy walks over to a couch brought from down her tree before she left and lays down sprawling out on the sofa with a slight tired sigh as she caught her breath, the adrenaline before leaving her body and she looks back at Spongebob, laid on her side. "I had a lot of fun Spongebob, I hope we can do this again soon." Sandy smiles.

She looks very cute when she smiles, and her body was pretty stunning under the luminescent moonlight. Spongebob has seen Sandy in that bikini many times without her suit but now? She looked so tempting so...Sexy her big round breasts that made part with her bootylicious booty, how she looked so into doing crazy stuff just for the heck of it, it was like he don't care about doing some mishaps for the night. He was staring so hard at her it was like he was trying to get X-ray vision. Spongebob sweats profusely in excitement by the furry critter with her personality and attractiveness he could begin to feel the familiar tingle in his loins, his brow beginning to sweat as he clenches his fist. He didn't want to make this awkward but what could he possibly do now, this wasn't the time for that and it would probably be inappropriate to ask to feel those honkers and that ass.

''I am so full of alcohol right now i don't even need a bowl with water to help from not dying here you know… with all the air'' He said trying to act cool

"You should probably get one though but i have a new invention here that will let you be moist for the time being it's a pill that releases moisture through the whole body, to keep you moist internally and outside'' The mammal said getting up and grabbing a blue pill from from her scientific stuff from her work corner and hands it to him.

Spongebob takes the pill and swallows it down in one gulp, it takes a moment before he could feel his body feel very moist like he was still underwater and stares impressively at Sandy, "Wow I think it works my body feels moist and…" Spongebob pauses as he felt another strange stir in his crotch again, the pill seeming to have other reactions on his body as he felt even more aroused and hotter then before. It was like more water was going to other places of his body but...whatever stuff she uses to make that thing work and make him moist got combined with the Alcohol and he was feeling the effects of these two different things mixed together. It was at that moment he knew...the erection was coming.

"Spongebob, what's wrong did my pill not work?" She asked curiously seeing Spongebob seem to sweat more and stare at her with a mixed expression that she couldn't form to words was either a heat stroke or pain which made her begin to worry. Then right there in front of her eyes she sees that Spongebob crotch starts to rise. His boner starts to show up slipping out of his pants, getting bigger and bigger until it was ten inches size boner erection.

"Ohnnn! Fuck its coming here'' He said moaning as he grabs his hands around his member.

Sandy's Cheeks glowed red as she stares at Spongebobs huge cock, "S-Spongebob is that your boner?!" she said with surprise looking at his cock, slack jawed.

"Yes Sandy it is, it started happening when I learned how to get boners and control it according to the fluids i absorb, but now? this is unexpected...'' He said scratching the back his head nervously hoping Sandy doesn't react to angry.

Sandy doesn't really know what to say maybe she was just too drunk to try and be rational. She was almost totally naked in her house alone with Spongebob, who appears to have a huge boner now looking at her body and because of her invention he was completely rigid. Now Her scientific side wanted to understand this when her mammal side was getting excited.

She stares between Spongebob's twitching member and his honestly cute flushed face and smirked tauntingly as her hand grasp around the underside his length stroking up and down rhythmicly. That makes him gasp in surprise as he lets out some grunts of pleasure by the rubbing of her hand on his cock, feeling very good and stare back at it.

Spongebob jaw just drops, watching as Sandy jerks him off stammering, "S-Sandy what are you doing?" he asked watching her hand glide over his cock and he grunts trying to contain his excitement and calm his rising heartbeat as his cock throbs in her hand.

She just giggles stroking faster and leaning closer. "I can feel that you want this Spongebob, Dont even try to deny it'' She said staring in his eyes between his gaze and the throbbing hard shaft between her fingers, cooing as she leaned over the head releasing a warm breath over his member causing his shaft to twitch excitedly, "You feel so riled up and turned on you must really enjoying this already aren't you?"

He just stammered darting his eyes away, "Well, uhm…"

"Now i think its time i get more deep into this subject about your genitalia and how it will do with a mammal. Lets see how healthy you are'' She said as her left hand rubs his member up and down in a medium fast pace making him clench his teeth and then let out a taking her right and cupping it under his balls, feeling their girth and weight in her palms giving them a light squeeze but not enough to cause pain, but be very stimulating.

"Ohhnn! Sandy if you do it like that i might Not hold on as good as i think'' He said.

Sandy giggles squeezing his sack more firmly with a cocky cowgirl grin. "C'mon Spongebob you don't wanna blow your load like a little worm don'tcha? Show me some vigor and man up," her body leaned in closer and the top her cleavage begins enveloping around the tip his cock as her bust pressed up against his cock as the top her bikini strokes against him. "Don't you wanna feel more of this furry hide?"

Then she stops using her hands on his shaft and sack and starts groping her own boobs in front of him. She moaned each time she squeezes them together making erotic sounds. "You want me to take it off? You want to touch my naked tits?'' She teased pursing her lips as her eyes flutter seductively.

Spongebob, both sexually aroused and very drunk became very excited at this, replying enthusiastically nodding his head up and down.

"Good, Now let's get started, we should both let loose and have some fun.''

She start removing her top letting her big bouncing tits out as they flop about. Then pulls down her clothing revealing her bubble butt, just so bootylicious. Smiling at Spongebob as she undressed herself swaying her hips and tail around, caressing her thick ass. Giggling excitedly also getting very intoxicated by the situation. "You liking this Spongebob? You want some of this cowgirl here in front of you?" She asked sliding her hands back up her body caressing her breasts.

Spongebob smirks back more confidently as he stares up and down her rocking body, his sexual frustration building as he stares lustfully down at her big squirrel booty to her round busty chest. Clenching his fist as he takes a sharp breath almost tempted to reach up to grab hold of one of her breast. But then remembers even in his drunken stupor who this was, or at least what would happen if Sandy felt like turning on a dime and smack Spongebob for touching without asking. After all as much as they loved competing with each other in karate Sandy is definitely the better fighter and being denied at this time and ending up being cuckold would suck so he goes with asking nicely before grabbing the goods.

"S-Sandy I need you''

"Need me for what?'' She smirks

"I need you to release me from this concupiscent state, I need release or I'll blow my brains out!'' He screams, his eyes staring intently back at Sandy. Clenching his fist as his cock grew a few more inches throbbing more into the air, clenching his teeth as he stare at her with carnal lust, breath rising heatedly.

She sigh Looking at him and then starts talking.

"I guess it can't be helped. I give you some amazing head you'll blow more than a humpback whale so, don't go soft on me'' She said getting closer, her boobs bouncing all the way as she gets on her knees next to its huge member now. Looking up his large member seeing it twitch in front of her and was just as excited about this as Spongebob was really in her drunk addled mind and wraps her tits around his cock, brushing up and down with it now in her cleavage. Then she uses her tongue to lick the tip his dick pleasuring the mushroom head with great pleasure.

Spongebob groaned, watching as Sandy begins licking his member being between her big tits watching them stroke up and down sandwiched between her voluptuous chest. Letting out a pleased moaned as his cock just feels more moist and throbs even more harder in her hands with his excitement.

"Oh ohnnnn! yes That's it! (this is more amazing then the other times by far!)'' He moan as clenching his fist and stare down at Sandy.

Sandy smiles back salaciously, licking and swirling her tongue around the head of his cock rubbing her breast up and down Spongebob cock, pleasuring him and slowly open her mouth and seal her lips around his and sucks furiously. He don't know what was more amazing the way she sucked fast meanwhile titfucked or how she does it with those teeth.

" OH! by Neptune trident Sandy you're making me feel better than i ever felt nhgnn! If you keep it up this pace something sure is gonna blow'' Spongebob chuckle.

Sandy giggles back and sucks around his cock, "We both know who's gonna 'blow' around here, and it's gonna be you. And your gonna show me how much you got in ya."

" AHNNN! SANDY IM CUMMING''

He said as his member twitches like crazy and then SPLURT! first orgasm comes like a hose shooting Sandy as its main target. Cum shooting into her mouth and filling her cheeks as she tries swallowing many of the loads of his seed down her throat, gulping pint after pint before pulling away and let it splatter all over the top her breasts.

"Golly Spongebob you sure made me Swallow a lot of 'protein' just now and it still came on my tits. Your one big splatter" She said smiling, staring down at the salty sticky loads of spunk all over her breast now slowly dripping down on his cock still trapped between her breast and onto the artificial grass.

"That really got me heated up good, I'll tell you that. And we're just getting started" She said with a big sexual smirk caressing her boobs slowly around his cock.

Spongebob chuckled excitedly feeling his erection slowly go back to stiffness and becoming erect once more staring at the huge mess her left all over her breast and the excited horny look he was giving him.

"So what's next now?"

Sandy goes to a balcony and takes out a box with some condoms in big sizes.

"you want to tell me why you got those?" he asked

"You want to know or you want to keep up the party? Your choice" She smiles as she gets one condom off and ready. She slowly start to fit it on his shaft until the end.

"wow it really did fit…" He got cut off when sandy thrown him on her bed and then she gets on top of him. Her butt cheeks rubbing against his member and her tits really close to his face.

"i'm not sure if our species would be compatible to make me pregnant but it's good to be ready" She giggles "Now get ready to shake this tree all night Spongebob'' She said licking her lips as Spongebob Gulps.

* * *

 **A/N: Its been a while so i might not remember the name of who send me al lthe OC characters so bear with me ok? Oh Snap Spongebob and Sandy Smut! Also what you guys think of this chapter after so much wait?**


	11. Chapter 11 Whales Fight

**Previously It had been a crazy night for Spongebob and Sandy on bikini bottom but that was just the start as right now, a bigger party was going to start.**

* * *

"I can't wait to have your yellow rod inside me." Sandy said as she rubbed her boobs on his face.

She starts to lift her ass up and slowly start to get his member inside her pussy on cowgirl position. She started to moan loudly enjoying the member entering her.

"OH! Oh yeah this is so good! I can feel it inside me pulsing" she said.

OH! D-dam! I can't believe how good at this you are" He moaned.

Sandy put his hands on her thick, furry cheeks. ''Hold them tight Spongebob because this Cowgirl is about to give you a big ride'' She said.

"Ok then Sandy, I'm ready!" He said as he gave her butt cheeks a soft squeeze. She starts to move her hips up and down humping his member fast. It was going in and out as it can see. The bed shakes as the humping INTENSIFIES.

There was something special about this as unlike last time when Ms. Puff used him, Sandy was wilder at what she was doing, the way each movement makes it so hot is delightful.

''Holy Shit Sandy you're going so fast, it's outstanding'' He said loving it

"Thank you SpongeBob!" She yelled as she kept on rocking. Her butt jiggles and shakes each time it goes up and down like jello as the clapping sounds echoed by her entire room. "How's the ride sponge?" She asked.

He clenches his fist on the bed sheets sweating a lot. "INDESCRIBABLE." He said.

She smiled as she was sweating too from the movement. ''This is great! I bet you are almost close to Cumming again with all this aren't you?'' She giggles.

"Oooh! I am!" SpongeBob said as he rubbed her ass and thighs.

"Then let it rip! Your using a condom so let the shoot come out hahaha!" she said.

"OHNs! AHNN! I'm Cumming!" He said as he spluts his cum inside her as they both moan and he fills the condom.

He was panting from this experience.

"Oh! Sandy this was so amazing."

SpongeBob said as he loved what just happened. He looked at her thick body and smiled.

"Yeah But this is just the beginning. Let's give you another Condom and get to the next round big boy" She said.

"Ohnn i can't wait" he said.

One moment Later, He was using another condom and they had changed their positions. Sandy was with her head on her pillow lifting her huge ass up and Spongebob was behind her.

Doggy style time for sure. "What a view of this gorgeous ass." He said.

"Just this once i let you pound me from behind, I don't like to look helpless." She said.

"You got yourself a deal Sandy!" He said as he gave her butt a soft slap before he started to pound her.

He slowly penetrates her pussy with his big log. Each inch makes both of them moan loudly.

"Ohhhhh How can it still be so tight? Ahnn Sandy, I love your huge butt'' He said starting to move.

"Thanks little critter, well, you're not so little in one area." Sandy said as she giggled.

"You mind if i go faster and put it all in?'' He asked.

"Go ahead. Show me what you got." Sandy said.

SpongeBob started to pound her from the back as her big butt was jiggling and quaking like jello. The wet slaps from the impact that they were making was making him moan.

"Oh man, you are so sexy Sandy!" SpongeBob said.

''Yes! YES! Pound it like you never did before'' She moaned.

"You bet i will!" He started humping her more. He was also kissing her back, making her tingle in joy. He reached up with one of his arms and rubbed her boobs.

"I love this; I'm going to cum again!" SpongeBob said.

''Don't you dare!''? She clenches his dick tight ''You will pound me until i cum Spongebob until then I won't release you from my grip'' She said firm.

"Auch! On I'll keep on going." He said as he used his other hand to rub both of her boobs evenly. He kept on slamming his yellow rod into her even more as they were both moaning. Being able to stretch to so much sure was something handy.

.

.

.

.

Before anyone could see, in a blink of an eye it was morning already. The dead silence of morning where you wake up and 'probably' remember what you did the other night.

SpongeBob rubbed his head as he woke up. "Oh man'' He said dizzy opening his eyes. ''What happened?'' He said starting to remember some of the stuff He and Sandy did like messing with Squidward and the jellyfish.

''Oh dude, last night was awesome! Wait...is this Sandy house?" He asked.

He slowly turns his head around and sees No one else but Sandy sleeping by his side. Her hot body covered with blankets. The room was a mess and he can see his phone on the floor with his clothing...also with many used condoms.

"Fuck! No way! I had the sex with Sandy? "He said whispering.

Sandy was snoring like she was not going to wake up soon. Spongebob Hangover was getting to him, ohh god! Why drinking gave him such pain? He got off the bed and gets his square pants not forgetting his phone for any other Clue from last night.

On the tip of his feet he walks outside of the tree house and like the wind he goes out from that oxygen filled to the water environment he loves.

* * *

"Man i am tired; also my head is killing me"

Walking back to his house direction he was looking at his cellphone pictures. What a surprise he had once he saw them, sure was a night to remember if he could but he laughed at Squidward photos.

"What will i do if he remembers it? Meh whatever he deserve it also it was hella funny"

Spongebob was walking when he then sees many pieces of paper around the bikini bottom. He stops to look at someone who was putting more of it happily but on his boat like he wanted to promote it more.

"Excuse me" Spongebob said.

Said guy got up and turning around giving a better view of his appearance.

He had Blonde, long and wavy hair and deep dark Blue eyes.

A face one would call handsome, a great muscled body, average height like 6ft and Weigh around 220 lbs or so Spongebob thought. He had Well-formed pecks and 8 packs of abs. There is a crossed double wrench (x shape) tattoo on outside of his biceps.

His clothes (they looked like John Cena) was a blue shirt and a jeans shorts, hat and converse shoes with watch and necklace. Oh yeah he was a man bear fish not like that episode but more anthro i think.

"Oh hey there dude you came to get a ticket? I sell them too" The tall bear fish guy said.

"Tickets? For what exactly?" He asked

"Wrestling my friend today night a match between the titanic girls Orca queen and Pink diamond will show up and no fan of girls wrestling can miss it" He seemed hype.

"Really? That sounds cool i think i take one and see what surprise is there. By the way I'm Spongebob"

"I'm Jack. Nice to meet you Spongebob" he said giving him a ticket and getting the money.

''Nice boat you got there never saw one so great as that'' Spongebob said as he still wanted his own boat.

''Yeah that's my baby. Well see you there Sponge dude hope you can make it'' He said getting on his boat and driving away as Spongebob had now something to do.

Later that day Spongebob had arrived back to his house still having a hangover though, he sit down on a chair with a coffee mug and was typing on his computer looking at his social network. (Yes he has a computer and a social network that is just like Facebook but not the same name)

''Alright let's see if i have any messages'' He said looking.

* * *

 ***Sandy***

 **''Hey Spongebob when did you leave? I don't even see it. Damn that night was crazy i don't remember anything clearly after i got drunk and we left, my house is a mess. Hope you remember something so you can tell me later oh and by the way that night was the best, although i got this weird taste in my mouth and one of my inventions was on the ground''**

* * *

''Oh Sandy if you could only remember what we did hahaha'' He laughed

* * *

 ***Pearl***

 **Hey Spongebob Pearl here, i just want to let you know i am thankful that you keep your mouth shut about that mall incident and by helping me getting my vengeance on Squidward he truly deserved hahaha! But don't go thinking i do that kind of disgusting thing the entire time ok? That was just my rage speaking. Remember to keep all those secrets to your grave and if you see any cute single boys let them know I'm single :) My dad told me he had a weird dream about two guys attacking him and his money, what does that** **even mean?**

* * *

''Oh like hell i am going to talk about Squidward smelly punishment, besides that means Mr. Krabs don't remember what happened last night? Good that clam attack worked'' Spongebob said

* * *

 ***Mrs. Puff***

 **SPONGEBOB! Don't think for one second i forgot how you escaped me that night. Stealing the boat, humiliating me and now running away huh? You better watch yourself because next time no pink star will save you when i get my hands and everything else on you, i will get you! I FUCK YOU GOOD!**

* * *

''Geez! I forgot i still had her on my account after spending all those times asking her to please accept it, better delete it now. Got to watch for her she is now obsessed with me, won't just leave me alone'' He said creeped out.

He did not know how Squidward was after the night but he sure was not going to look out, he did not see him home

'' Maybe he was still slee…'' his words were interrupted when a big and loud scream comes from Squidward home. Yep he awoken alright, seeing a mess and a not so normal bed sheet as Spongebob would remember.

He would ignore Squidward accusations or him constantly knocking on his door. Saying he don't know anything that maybe he was just losing his memory and stuff. not like he opened the door but he said that if he was going to keep banging his door with stuff he does not know it's true he would make a call to the police that he was being a nuisance to the neighborhood or something, Squidward just step furiously back to his house.

The time has come and Spongebob goes to the coliseum were the wrestling match was going to happen, he gets inside after showing his ticked and sees his seat right next to someone he know this morning.

''Well look how small this ocean is'' Spongebob said to Jack

''Hey you're the Sponge dude, what a coincidence man, glad you came. This night is going to be nice, the fight is almost done so sit down sit'' Jack said excited.

When he sits down the announcer soon started talking.

'' Here she is folks the Beauty of the ocean in black and white and here to make your day. Orca Queen!''

The first one that came out was an Orca, she was wearing a grey mask and grey singlet that barely held her boobs together.

She got in the ring and on the turnbuckle as she waved to the crowd before getting back down. "THAT'S RIGHT! HERE COMES THE TSUNAMI." She said loudly.

''Oh yeah dude! That gal is the bomb'' Jack said

Next up a grey skin whale came down the ring in a pink mask and pink singlet, showing off her thick grey thunder thighs. When Spongebob saw that he quickly knows who that was...

''(There is no other big whale with that but and tits with grey skin and so much obsession with Pink. That is Pearl)'' He though surprised.

''She is younger and less experienced but wow...she is just so alluring and mysterious'' Jack said.

''She is new here but her body says it all that she won't fall easy she is, the gem of the ocean Pink diamond.

"Oh yeah you're going down and hard'' She said excited for real.

''You have no idea how hard that would be for you sweetie. You try but you will fail'' Orca queen said.

They get in position and once the bell rings they dash started to grab at each other in what it looks like pushing each other. Orca Queen started off strong as she grabbed Pearl and put her in a bear hug as she smiled.

"Let the crowd know who the best is." Orca said to Pearl.

Pink diamond furiously tries to get out of that iron grip. She trained all this time for this moment to beat her.

"Come on! Put more effort missy." Orca Queen teased as her huge boobs where rubbing on Pearl's chest. The crowd goes insane seeing this sexy display of sexiness and power.

Orca queen then charged with her opponent to a turnbuckle, slamming her back to it.

"Ow!" The novice said.

"You're nothing against me." Orca queen said.

"That's a lie, I'll defeat you today!" She Charges like the whale she is. She used her massive bust to knock Orca queen off of her feet as she fell on her ass. It makes a huge quake but then Pink diamond runs towards her and jumps letting her huge ass by the side and screams her attack

"CAKE PRESS ATTACK!" She screams. It hits Orca in the stomach as she groans making look effective damage was taken.

''Ohhhh! THAT WAS AWESOME'' Jack said

"Now feel the weight of this queen sized ass on your stomach!" Pink diamond said.

"Get off!" Orca queen said as she shoved her off with more tenacity.

She ends up getting off and Orca is looking at her impressed

"That was Nice, but takes this! BOOB BUSTER!" The Orca queen yelled as she jumped up and slammed her heavy boobs on her adversary face. Everyone cheers at that as her huge tits slap Pearl face and try to suffocate her under the massive mountain of soft flesh.

''Damm they look heavier than boulders'' Spongebob commented.

The two huge women were starting to sweat. Orca queen smirked as she rubbed her massive chest on her adversary.

"How about this? You can't get out now can you? hahaha take a good sniff" Orca queen said. It was awful to Pearl as she tried to move her.

"C'mon! Dont give up!" Spongebob said.

Pearl heard the voice. "(SpongeBob?)" She thought as she grunted and used her hands to move Orca's boobs off of her face.

"Yeah this is an amazing fight pink diamond!" Jack said"

Pearl then hip checking Orca queen into a corner of the ring. "Stay away over there. I am about to wreck your world!" Pearl said running towards her shaking the ground. Orca queen was stunned from the tackle.

''YAHHHHHHH!'' She Screamed. Pink diamond jumped and turned her ass to Orca queen just like Rainbow mika. "PINK BOMBER" She yelled as then it slammed her ass on her opponent stomach as Orca slumped to a sitting position.

"Bet you are breathless now with my glamour." Pearl said.

"You are getting better and I like that." Orca queen admitted.

"Damm right I am not here to give up." Pearl said.

"Then pin me." Orca queen said.

"You won't get out from down there." Pearl said.

"That's the way you'll win." Orca said as she slowly got up.

''W-what?'' Pearl asked.

"Your ass is sure heavy but i am STRONGER!" orca said. Orca grabbed Pearl and lifted her up before slamming her to the mat on her belly. Everyone gasps in surprise by the strength of her.

''Holy shit!'' Spongebob just saw Pearl get lifted in the air?

Orca went to grab Pearl but she countered with a roll up pin. Ferocious sexy moves from both ladies are thunderous as the claps. In an upset, Pearl beats her opponent with a kings bridge submission maneuver.

"I love this so much!" Jack said. Pearl AKA Pink diamond was then announced the winner as she waved to the crowd.

She jumps up and down happy as each part of her body shakes and jiggles. Orca queen got up slowly.

"Nice work there." She said.

"You too this was really something else." She said as they hugged each other. It's like watching two busty mountains and big assed sweaty whales hugging each other. A lot of boners rose that Day.

Jack start sweating and gritting his teeth. ''Hey Sponge dude i got to go to the bathroom for something important so here i got these backstage VIP cards to meet them so you can have one'' He said giving one to Spongebob meanwhile he runs as the wind.

''Wow that is nice, well then i guess i can go there and say hello hehe'' He smirks.

* * *

Meanwhile that Pearl and the other whale were on their rooms after the show. Cleaning themselves with towels the size of bed sheets of a normal bed. Pearl was the only one in the room for now as her friend had gone out for now. She had taken her mask off.

''Phew! Teacher sure is hard to fight with, but i beat her! Yeah that's awesome'' She said. But then someone open the door.

''That's right Pearl you were the animal out there'' Spongebob said scaring Pearl almost in a heart attack fashion kind of way.

''Spongebob? What are you doing here? You can't get here'' She said shocked.

''But i have a VIP card Pearl and i got to say you don't fool me out there with that mask i know who you are far away….can't say the same for the others though'' Spongebob smirk

''What the fuck? Those were supposed to be hard to get guh! Fine but remember don't tell anyone ok? Wrestling is my new passion and i want it a secret'' Pearl said

''Dump fishes out there just think any whale shows up here. Hey i met someone that i think you would like to meet, he has a VIP card and he gave me this one too, he love wrestling and women's your size'' He said getting her attention.

''REALLY? Is he hot?'' She asked

''I...well he has muscles and has a nice boat i bet you can like him'' He told her.

''Thanks Spongebob i hope he is my type'' Pearl said.

The yellow Sponge waves at her meanwhile moving out of her room but not before looking back and looking at her huge ass once again when she turn around. Smirking he gets out very happy.

When he was not looking he bumps into something soft and huge, falling on his own butt he looks up to see the Orca that was fighting Pearl.

''Oh hey there little Sponge'' Mrs. Orca said

* * *

 **A/N: Here two Oc people yay! we got Mrs Orca and Shorty jack. Did you guys like the new whale and the fight? Remember to please read also Super Luigi World if your fan of franchises like that its a new story spread the word!**


	12. Chapter 12 Orca's Date with a Sponge

SpongeBob was resting on his pineapple home after the amazing wrestling fight he saw who was also very sexy too, now those curvy bodies of those gals should be the best female wrestling of fan service. He was still remembering what he talked about that Whale.

* * *

 ***Flashback***

''Well hello little Sponge'' She said

''Oh! Sorry I dint see you there…wait your one of the wrestling ladies who flighted pearl'' He pointed out

''Yes, my name is Orca some call me MS. Orca'' Orca said.

She had brown hair and blue eyes a neat appearance and a body as big and busty in all the good places like Pearl. A little bit bigger though, indeed black and white beauty of the ocean. Her clothes now where more casual of a pair of pants and shirt so big it had to be from the same place Pearl goes shopping.

''So you are Pearl friend right?'' She asked

''You can say we are friends yes, but between you and me, she is hard to deal with sometimes'' He said with a little laugh.

''Haha yeah she can, but that's what makes her so like her. Your funny what is your name?''

''Spongebob Square pants, one of the only sponges around town'' he said.

She shook his hand as she thought that the sponge was kind of cute.

''How long you know Pearl?'' She asked

''Oh she is my boss daughter so sometimes i see her there or when he asks me to help her in something'' He said.

''Wait you work for ? Oh you poor thing'' She said feeling sorry for him since she hated that selfish crab.

"Yeah, I know, he drives me crazy at times. (I fall asleep at times because of my job at night.)

The old krabs was indeed a maniac to do anything for money, almost considered a total criminal sometimes.

''What about you?'' He asked ''Who are you to Pearl?''

''I am her former Gym teacher from her school'' She said putting her hands on her hips

He blushed as he looked at her thick body. It looked amazing.

''(Damm no matter how many times i look, it's so fucking phat. I wish that boys would get rubbed by my hands)'' He thought

''Tell me do you have anything else to do tomorrow?'' She asked.

"Nope, I'm free." He said

''How would you like to meet up tomorrow to hang out?'' She asked

"I would love to." He said as he blushed.

''Great! You want me to pick the place or you do?'' She asked smiling

"I have the place in mind Orca." He said as he blushed.

''Sounds like fun, i will be waiting'' She said turning around and walking away as she does it her huge rack shakes left and right like the bootylicious pudding she was.

"Ok then (WOW)." He said as his eyes didn't leave her ass.

* * *

The flashback ends as Spongebob now is on the next such day who was remembering how he kind of got a date with Pearl former gym teacher who was extra thick.

"I'm going to take her to a place that has a wrestling ring so that she can practice her sexy moves on me." He said, blushing.

Then a miniature of him shows up on his left shoulder as an angel.

''Dont do that, this is your date with a woman too good for you man you need to make her see that you're not a pervert who only wants to dive on her body'' Angel Spongebob said.

"But she's so hot, I can't help it, what do I do?" He asked the angel.

Then the devil Spongebob shows up on the other shoulder

''Dont listen to that sissy, Take the chance and be bold mah dude, she looks like an easy bitch who you can totally get her going hahaha if you know what i mean'' Devil Spongebob said

He was thinking with 2 heads at this point; his brain and his "Head" below the belt, and the latter was slowly winning.

''If you make her see that you appreciate her for who she is and maybe some remarks about her body she will love to meet again with you and this means really good stuff can come later on'' Angel Spongebob said

SpongeBob then thought about it. "I got it! How about I take her to a restaurant then the wrestling ring?" He asked the angel and devil Spongebobs.

''Pff i suppose that can work''' Devil Spongebob said

''Yeah why not?'' Angel Spongebob said

The two them disappear from his shoulders.

SpongeBob show a warm smile before having a devious smirk as he picked her up not too long after. He got out of his house with some nice clothes

''Wait she did said she had the place in mind when she was gone, i wonder where she meant by it'' He thought

He smiled as he finally got to her house and knocked on her door.

She opened up the door and he gasped. She was wearing a blue sports bra that barely contained her massive boobs and denim jeans that looks painted on her butt.

''(Holy mother of Neptune)'' He thought

''Hey! I'm so glad you came, i was just finishing up, what do you think of these clothes? They were the only ones i had sorry, i got a mess'' She said.

"Don't worry; you look so fantastic right now." He said

''Is that so? Thanks it makes me happy. Then shall we go?'' She said

''Sure but...is the place close by? I forgot to say that but i don't have a boat'' He sighs

"Sure, it is." She said as she pointed to it. It was a gym.

''Oh... (A GYM? NOOOO! I HATE WORKING OUT) Sounds fun'' He said.

She smirked as she put her face next to his. "It's an abandoned gym. I felt the way that you were looking at me as I left the last time we talked. I think we can help each other out." Orca said.

''Ah r-really? haha s-sorry'' He said nervous as now he thought he was onto him to an abandoned place to beat him up for being pervert.

"Follow me SpongeBob." She said as she started walking.

* * *

Arriving inside the Gym after five minutes She closed the door.

''Well now what are we...'' He got cut of as she grabbed him up and kissed him on the lips.

She moaned a little before stopping. "You're a naughty sponge. Lucky for you in private areas, I'm a naughty whale." She said.

''W-whoa!'' He gasps as that sexy whale just kissed his entire face with her big luscious lips. He dint expected her to be such a...naughty whale.

"If you let me practice my moves on you when I want, I'll be your girlfriend. You're just the cutiest thing ever, i can barely hold myself'' She said

''DEAL!'' He said fast

Orca smiled as she grabbed him and took him in the wrestling ring and sat him in the corner of the ring.

''I let you ask me to do one thing before your all mine'' She smirked

''Really? T-then can you give me a lap dance?'' he asked hopefully.

"Ok then, let's do It." she said as she smirked and showed him her butt.

It happened in a blast

* * *

It appears her muscles are working overtime to move all the extra weight of body. The weight of a woman who demands attention from the oppose sex. Every pound of flesh is moving up and down as she flexes and relaxes her feminine muscles. Big round, jelly-like ass cheeks morph and squeeze when she clenches her ass and then flop down with a jiggling bang as she relaxes and gravity takes over. This happens several times a second

Her breasts are just like her ass, Huge and heavy. She arches her spine backwards a little bit to make her chest rise and she moves forward to make her boobs swing in motion. This causes her large-free hanging; exposed boobies to move like an earthquake. Her boobies move like globs of flesh mounted on her strong torso and her titties jiggle and move even faster. They are a blur of motion while she twerks her body super-fast in seconds. She's a fucking pro at it.

Her hair is moving in waves from her head. Her head is not moving so much. Compared to her body. She's just looking at you, with sparkling eyes and a horny tongue liking her lips. She sometimes bites down her lower lip.

''Are you enjoying this Spongebob?'' She asked removing her ass to view him

His eyes where wide and his mouth open wide as fuck. He never felt this before it was the ultimate sexiness.

"It looks like a yes to me!" She said as she giggled.

''Holy fucking shit girl, that was intense, i feel like my pants are going from square to tent right now'' he said.

"Can I practice my moves on you now SpongeBob?" She asked

''Sure! I am a Sponge so i am soft and nearly indestructible, i feel pain though it's not so much'' He said

"First move is the stink face. She said as she showed him her ass again.

He starts to sweat and bit his lip ''Ohhhh boy'' He said.

She smiled as she looked at him and gave her butt a little shake.

He is pinned on the ring corner as she attacks him with her butt and starts rubbing her buttocks on his face left and right. Her giant booty is all over his body.

"How's my butt back there SpongeBob?" She asked.

She only hears muffling voices and his struggling all over her booty.

"Huh? I can't hear you." She said as she moved forward a bit to hear him.

He pants and breathes heavily ''You smell SO GOOD! Are you trying to kill me with this giant pudding ass?'' He plays

"No, but I just love to rub my butt on you." She said as she cupped her butt cheeks and jiggled them in her hands.

His Boner is getting really hard his size starts to rip off his pants. He was moaning at the sexiness on his view.

"Want another stink face SpongeBob?" She asked.

Then she gets away from the corner letting him breathe and fall down

''On second thoughts Spongebob maybe some breast press is what we need'' She smirked.

''Ohhhh hell yeah'' He said

She smiled as she showed him her two twin mountains called boobs,

''Prepare to face the world'' She said

"I'm ready." He said. He couldn't believe his luck. Here he was with this sexy whale woman as he is about to be smothered by her absurdly large boobs. "I'm glad that I hit that button a while ago." He thought to himself.

She then moves towards him as she moves her boobs forward to clash against him.

In slow motion, her thick jiggle boobs slammed and slapped his face as he moaned from this feeling. "Oh my Neptune." He muffled from between her boobs.

''That's right just embrace the sweet and soft mountain tits '' She said rubbing them left and right on his body.

"I will thank you." He said dreamily as he loved this feeling of her boobs on his body.

His clothes were starting to get destroyed after her intense movements before and now

He didn't care as he touched her boobs and his fingers felt the sexy fat that was there.

'' (g-GOD! i want to suck those tits so hard, i want them to be around my cock i want to fuck them so hard right now!)''

"I'm almost done sweetie, then I shall give you a titfuck." She said.

He was so happy and shocked of what he heard his excitement made his entire body vibrate.

She rubbed her gigantic boobs on his body a bit more before getting off of him. She stretches herself up with her arms and she sighs.

''That felt really good. Now how are you Sponge boy?'' She looks.

''How i am? LET ME SHOW YOU'' He takes his clothes off that was still there. ''I HAVE A HUGE HARD ON NOW!'' he said as his member was the size of a leg now.

She licked her lips as she smirked. "Let me take care of it." Orca said as she took her sports bra away letting her white and black tits swaying on the freedom. ''I just can't resist dicks like that'' Then she wrapped her sweaty boobs on his cock.

''Ohhhh! hagn! (I'm glad i learned to increase my dick size by absorbing water)'' He moaned

She gently rubbed her big, soft sweaty boobs on his cock as she licked the tip.

Such big tongue licking all over the tip of his member only making him moan. Her tits where so big and soft, he could lose himself on those and now her tongue was there. Ohh He could feel himself losing it

"Just do me a favor and say when your Cumming ok?" She asked as she kept on licking the tip.

''I-I Cumming'' He said giving up to hold

''Wait alrea-'' She got cut of as he moans releasing his buld up hornyness on a big blow all over her face as he just enjoys that.

"Geez, this is thicker than the milkshakes I practice this with." she said as she licked her boobs.

''Ahhhh man, this was incredible'' He said dizzy like he was drunk. Could he take more of this woman that took less them a minute to make him cum?

You are so versatile SpongeBob." She said as she winked at him

''I-is it over?'' He said thinking that maybe she was not doing anything else.

"That depends; do you want it to be over?" She asked as she stood above him.

''N-No i would like more'' He said honestly

"That's the spirit SpongeBob! Want a butt job next?" she asked.

His member who seemed to be limp after a huge load from her boobjob got jump up. He got back up and screams

''YES! IM READY'' He said loudly

Ok." She said as she turned around and slowly took off her shorts, her butt getting a little bit bigger since they weren't trapped by clothing as she wiggled her ass.

''Even Neptune can't dream to tame this ass, so let's see how you do'' She said.

Spongebob gulped as even though he made his member bigger with his water skill, that huge booty looked bigger then the ocean.

She slowly started to back up, jiggling her puddling like ass cheeks at him as she giggled.

''D-don't underestimate me'' He then jumped at her as he grabs each cheek of her ass and proceeds to put his member between her buttcheeks like a sandwich in which he moves it at a medium speed.

"Mmm, there you go. I bet your lower half is in Heaven." She said.

True to say that Spongebob face was like an anime style of a Mc after getting his harem. Ohhhh the juicy soft paradise.

She gently flexed her wet buttcheeks on his crotch.

''Ohhhhhhh! It's like you're not letting me go'' He said

She giggled. "I hope that you are enjoying this." She said.

''You're going to make me cum again if you go this hard'' He said his member pulsing between those cheeks.

"I can feel that you are going to cum again." She said as she moaned.

''N-no i-i can h-hold it'' He said moving his hips

"We'll see." She said as she wiggled her butt and let out a deep sexy moan.

''(T-this woman is making me look so...AHNNNNN) he moaned too

"See? I knew that you want this." She said as she continued to shake her thick sweaty rump.

''I CANT HOLD IT! IT'S IMPOSSIBLE''

"That was my plan. Cum when you're ready." She said.

She smiled knowing well he will.

She pressed her thick cheeks on him some more as he moaned.

That was the final straw as he felt Cumming as fast as the first time, her ass was divine like he never saw and he started to cum really hard like a geyser that goes up and covers her ass cheeks in many shots as he moan.

She looked back at what happened and giggled. "Wow." She said as she smiled.

The poor Sponge was with swirls on his eyes he felt like he came more than he actually could, he was still an amateur at sex even though he had some goes with Sandy, Karen and Mrs. Poof.

''Hey SpongeBob, you ok?" Orca asked as she blew him a kiss.

''I think i am going to lay down here for a moment, you drain me'' He said

"Ok then. You are an amazing sponge." She said as she gently rubbed her hand on his cheek. ''You almost last one minute in my buttjob and titfuck, usually guys last ten seconds when i do that and they lose conscious on my stinkface move. I am excited to see how good you do next time'' She smirked

Her stomach then gurgled as she was a bit hungry. She wiped her butt off of the cum and put on her shirt and bra. "Let's go get something to eat." She said as she cradled him in her arms.

''Can i put my clothes on first? Also i don't think i can walk right now after that'' He said like he had sex with her but was far from it.

"Oh, I forgot about that, sure.' She said as she helped him out with putting on the clothes due to the lack of energy that he had.

* * *

Soon enough they were out of the gym. Spongebob was back on his legs and recovering.

''Man this is more than i thought i get'' He said

''This was the best fun day Spongebob Thank you so much''

She said as she lift him up squeezing him between her breasts and then holding him as she begins to kiss him everywhere leaving lipstick marks.

''I-it was my pleasure'' He said dizzy and happy.

''I gotta go now but we talk later'' She said as she begins to jog away from him.

''What in the actual hell? that was AWESOME!'' he screamed


	13. Chapter 13 Beach under the Sea

**Co writed by DJtheking17**

 **A\N: HEY GUYS! did you miss me? yeah this story is still going on and i had help making it so i hope you enjoy it and feel free to say anything.**

* * *

Previously on the latest chapter, Spongebob just had a hard workout session with Mrs Orca Who was Pearl Krabs Gym teacher and also Her adversary on wrestling and by work out I mean A lot of sex with that Thickness of a whale. A new day had arrived and no job to get in the way,perfect day to spend it on the Beach.

"Ah what a nice day to go to the beach nice temperature outside, and no work which means I don't have to see that arrogant piece of crap Squidward." SpongeBob says.

Getting his stuff ready on only the necessities he gets out of the house and then wait for the bus to take him to the Beach so he can enjoy his day.

After about five minutes the bus is here he gets on and takes his seat and is on his way to the beach. It's about a twenty minute ride from his house to the beach. The bus stops and he gets off and walks to a not so crowded place on the beach.

Once he successfully manages to find a place that is not fully crowded he can relax taking of his sandals and feel the sand between his toes and just put his stuff to work with the classic beach umbrella and chair.

"Ahhhn Man i love the Beach is just so relaxing"

While he was doing this a certain whale was also on the beach buying herself a snow cone to cool her big thick body down. It was one of SpongeBob's hottest friends Pearl.

She was wearing that Sleek red one piece swimsuit That shows of the thicc and phat sexyness of her body,like the piece of swimsuit was on a eternal battle against her curvaceous figure everytime she moved.

"Man it is hot out today I'm glad they have snack shacks all around the beach." Pearl said as she licks her cherry flavored snow cone.

She had a huge king size Snow cone with so much frosting normal people trying to eat would have headaches. She starts walking back to where she was before she went to get her snow cone but little did she know a certain friend was there.

"Hey! Pearl" He said calling her as she turn around to see the yellow sponge.

"Oh great its the little Sponge" She said with a sigh.

"Cmon i know your happy to see me here,and i see you came with the swimsuit you bought that day" He said looking at her sexy body

"Well Duh! I did bought it and not using it would be a waste"

'with a body like that it definitely would be a waste.' SpongeBob thought.

"What are you doing sitting in my spot SpongeBob?" Peral said

"Haha I didn't know someone was sitting here because it was empty so I chose this spot to relax in." SpongeBob says with a nervous chuckle.

" Well then find another place because i need this space to relax" She said since her body was huge.

"Why this space is big enough for the both of us Pearl" SpongeBob said.

"Fine but try not to make anything annoying"

"ok hey has anyone gotten sunscreen on your back yet?" SpongeBob asked.

"Not really i was busy buying ice cream also it gets hard for me to put it myself"

"I see...Hey how was that guy i presented to you?"

"Oh! he is a really nice guy and so handsome too,he is one hundred times better than Squidward maybe even more" She said with a smirk

"Well that's good. But why are you here alone then?"

"Please! you don't get it? i don't want to sound desperate inviting him on a date first,the man has to do that first it's only logical"

"Oh! ok well is it ok if I sit with for a little while?" SpongeBob asked

"You can under one condition, you have to put sunscreen on my body Can you do that? I really don't want to get burned and everyone here is to much of a wimp and i don't trust them" Pearl asked.

'Hell yeah bitch' "Are you sure? i don't want to get on your personal space"

Pearl leans down and whispered in his ear "do you remember you have been between my ass and you have a picture of my Titanic tits in your phone? I don't care if you are in my personal space SpongeBob." "Well ok if your comfortable with it then I am to." SpongeBob says with a nervous look in his eyes.

Now this is where things are going to be awesome, Spongebob quickly gets behind Pearl Krabs backside and sees her giant ass! it was like each ass cheeks was the size of two yoga balls combined,looking hella soft looking and shining as the sun hits it and on his hands was a pretty big Sunscreen bottle.

"Better Start the work or i be here the whole day" He said with a grin.

"you can start with my shoulders and work your way down sponge." Pearl said as SpongeBob squirts some of the sunscreen into his hands.

'Really wish i could just go for the ass already' "You got it"

Saying that he jumps on her back since she was gigantic big sexyness of a woman and he was short sponge. Now he proceeds to rub one of her shoulders with his hands.

'She is so big,maybe if i stretch myself a little i can reach both her shoulders' He thought

He sucks some water into his arms to make them a little longer so he can reach more of her shoulders.

'Perfect' Now he was rubbing both her shoulders with his hands stretched and doing his best to cover them with it making he enjoy it.

"That's right keep going i need a lot on my back too"

"Sure thing Pearl. After your back I'm done right or did you not get your legs?" SpongeBob asked "SpongeBob do you see how big these things are it's amazing that I can put a pair of bikini bottoms on without them stretching beyond what they are supposed to because of my thighs." Pearl said slapping the side of her thick thigh.

"Y-yeah i can see that" He said

"Now get back to work and Rub my Back and once you're done go for the thighs, you done only my shoulders so far" She said

"Well I mean no disrespect by this but you are very big Pearl. And I'm almost done with your shoulders. How do you feel so far?" SpongeBob said.

"I feel like it would be ten times better once you got to the Bigger Parts Sponge" She said a little annoyed because he could be rubbing instead of asking so many questions

"Um I don't mean to sound inappropriate but would that include your butt?" Spongebob asked.

"Spongebob Ask something that your making me repeat myself again and no more helping me then.i just found someone who will do it quietly"

He didn't answer because he didn't want to lose this opportunity. He rubs the sunscreen into her back which took probably close to ten almost fifteen minutes.

"Ahhhn yeah now this is feeling really good, it takes forever when i try to put it on myself. Your doing a good job" She said finally praising him.

SpongeBob still didn't say anything but on the inside he was saying 'thank you Pearl I do not want to lose this chance to rub up your thick body.'

From time to time though he would look at her Damm ass, many words could be told when he stares at it. Big,Jiggly,tight,phat,bouncing just out of this world. He sort of wishes he could have a go at it again. But What Spongebob don't know is that someone would get that instead of gim.

SpongeBob just got finished with her back and was going to say something but remembered he couldn't talk so he went up to the side of Pearl and wrote something in the sand.

"Why did you Stop?" She asked

SpongeBob gets down and puts his index finger in the sand and starts writing something out but Pearl can't see what it says.

"Spongebob! Im talking to you" She said starting to nag again

He gets up and shows her the message he wrote in the sand and it reads 'Pearl I'm done with your back do you want me to put sunscreen on your butt or your legs?'

She sighs after that,in one swoop she grabs Him with her arm "Thats it! Spongebob i literally asked you to put lotion on me and you keep asking more and more questions making me repeat myself, what do you want? for me to scream in your ears that you can Scrub me? I'm gonna cost you in sunscreen and rub you all over my butt and do it myself!" She said angry,she was having a good time with him doing her back and shoulders but he acted like she didn't give him permission to just do her whole back.

"Whoa! Calm down woman i am just trying to be a gentleman and ask where is better"

Then something or someone can be heard falling from the Sky screaming and it ends up hitting on a huge and soft place.

"Uh what happened and why do I feel like I landed on a fat person?" The unknown person said. 'There is only one person I know who would say that in all of bikini bottom.' SpongeBob thought as he started to get up.

The Whale Girl gets back on her feet making the person fall on the ground losing its Balance. When she turns around Pearl sees a pink Starfish.

"Patrick! Did you just fall between my ass cheeks and call me fat?" She said starting to get really angry.

Now this is one of those moments where you have two choices option A: say sorry to the whale for calling her fat or option B: be like Patrick and say the dumbest thing you can in this situation let's see which one he chooses shall we. "Um yes why do you ask?" Patrick said.

"What?" She said,her eyes Twitching

"Shhh! Patrick that was really rude!" Spongebob said

"But it's true,her ass if bigger then my own house and you seen the size of my house? is a big boulder"

This just pissed Pearl off even more SpongeBob looked at the pissed off whale and moved about ten feet away from Patrick so he wouldn't be in danger.

'Patrick do you not know when to shut up' SpongeBob thought as he watched the whale go up to him.

The blonde haired whale girl grabs him by the top of his pointy head and throws him on the Air.

"Wow!" Spongebob said

"If you dont like this ass" She turn around and clenches her Butt really hard getting on a side position.

"AHHHHH FALLING" The star fish said

"THEN GO TO HELL" She said unleashing a move that booty bumps him so hard you could swear it broke the sound barrier when he was launched.

"Ew! Patrick was touching my ass. Why?" She said grossed out

"Well i think he just fall from the sky while surfing in the sand on that clam" Spongebob said pointing to the clam on the sand.

"That idiot always does shit like this" "Did you really had to Booty bump him on the ocean? he probably hit Davy jones like that"

"No one and I mean NO ONE touches my ass without my permission. And to answer your question yes I had to Patrick is an idiot for calling me of all people fat he should look in the mirror." Pearl said

"Well i hope he comes back one day"

"I just put sunscreen on my butt myself,i manage somehow"

"But Pearl i was going to do that" He said

"Well to bad no more chances" She sighs "I just wish my boyfriend was here to ask him to do it for me.

'Dammit Patrick you just had to come flying out of the sky and land on the one thing I wanted to put my hands on.' SpongeBob thought cursing Patrick for being dumb.

She also had eaten all those treats while he was rubbing her it was so quick. Well to be fair they would had melt if she had eaten then while waiting to be rubbed.

"SpongeBob can you go get me another snow cone from over there? It's so hot out here." Pearl asked with puppy dog eyes.

'First she denies me the buttrub and now asking me things? the nerve of her' "Sure i make sure to buy you some"

"what flavor do you want Pearl?" He asked her. "Could you get me a strawberry flavored snow cone please?" Pearl asked. "Sure but you have to make this up somehow." Spongebob said. "Fine I will give you something later." Pearl said.

Walking Towards the Ice cream guy that was selling on the Beach Spongebob soon sees someone that was easy to recognize. It was someone with brown fur and...oh what the hell its Sandy!

It was indeed Sandy but the only thing different about her is that she was not wearing her usual clothes. She was wearing a red one piece bikini that was barely able to fit her.

It was indeed Sandy but the only thing different about her is that she was wearing a two piece Swimsuit in the color black,it hugged her body perfectly and it seemed to be supported with comfortable padding and tied with a back bow tie. Around her waist it was a cross tie design and the material was probably made of soft nylon and spandex. It was sexy and it made her curvaceous figure stand out

"Hey there SpongeBob how are you today?" She asked as she jogs over to him her whole body jiggling from her jog.

'Damm Where did she found something like that to wear' "Hey Sandy ahn...nice Bikini and...are you without your helmet?"

"Yeah i created something that allows me to breath under water just like a sea creature but its effects are only for Twenty four hours" She said getting closer to him.

"Wow that's great. So what are you doing here today if you don't mind me asking?" SpongeBob asked.

"I was working too hard and i just wanted to have some fun, after that time we had together i felt like having more fun" She said making him gulp since last time they had sex and she didn't seem to remember,but she is probably talking about fun on the beach.

"Y-y-your talking about fun on the beach right?" SpongeBob asked a little nervously.

"Well Duh what else would i be talking?"

"Um nothing nothing. So can I ask you a question? If it's to inappropriate you don't have to answer." SpongeBob asked.

"You mean my bikini? There is nothing wrong is praising me" She said with a smirk

"how long have you had that bikini? it looks nice on you. You never really wear anything else other than your purple one."

"Well that's because I don't really get that bikini dirty but when I woke up one morning my bikini was covered in white stains I think I spilled bleach on it by accident." Sandy said.

'That was probably my sperm Sandy' "Well i think this one suits you" He said

"It's a little embarrassing but i think it does"

"Why do you think it's embarrassing Sandy?" SpongeBob asked.

"Because it's...a little revealing" She said

"I don't think it's too revealing Sandy. You should be confident in your body like you are with your karate skills or your brain." SpongeBob said.

"That's really nice of you to say Spongebob" She smiled

"Now excuse me i gotta buy a bunch of Snow Cones for Pearl"

"Hey could you buy me one to?" Sandy asked.

"I'm not made out of money girl...hahaha just kidding but seriously i need to buy a lot for her or else she nag at me again"

"She should buy her food with her own money" She said

"When I got here and saw her I think she had the biggest snow cone ever. And now I'm buying her ice cream because the snow cone machine broke." SpongeBob said as he reached for his wallet.

"Seems Kind of Selfish"

"Well she is in a bad mood so why not make this favor?"

"Do you know why she is in a bad mood SpongeBob?" Sandy asked.

"And what do you mean favor? Did you do something wrong?" Sandy asked.

"Do you know why she is in a bad mood SpongeBob? And what do you mean favor? Did you do something wrong?" Sandy asked.

"That's for another time, hey im buying you Ice cream so what flavor you want?

"Uh just get me plain vanilla. That helps keep my iron cheeks strong." Sandy said. "Hey SpongeBob did you ask Pearl what flavor of ice cream she wanted?" Sandy asked. SpongeBob just smacked his forehead thinking 'ah shit I forgot to ask what type of flavor she wanted.' "Um Sandy could you hold our place in line while I go find pearl." SpongeBob asked. "Sure thing SpongeBob hurry back or else I will eat your ice cream." Sandy says.

SpongeBob was walking back to where he had left Pearl and there she was laying on the beach face down. He gently nudges her and she looks up to see him empty handed. "SpongeBob you better have a good reason for why there isn't a snow cone in your hands." Pearl said. "Well actually I do. The snow cone machine broke and I found a ice cream stand so I came back here to ask what kind of flavor you want." SpongeBob said.

"Well since the snow cone machine is broke just get me a plain vanilla ice cream cone." Pearl said slightly annoyed that she couldn't get a snow cone. "You got it Pearl one plain vanilla ice cream cone coming right up." SpongeBob said. SpongeBob runs back to the cart where he sees the thick butt cheeks of his best friend Sandy cheeks. 'Well I see why her last name is cheeks. Oh if only I could feel those big glorious cheeks, knead them like dough and kiss it for hours.' SpongeBob thought as he was walking up to his best friend.

"Got your Ice creams right here and ready to be eaten Spongebob" She said

'God sometimes i can't believe i fuck that beauty' "Thanks Sandy you're really a good friend" Spongebob said

"No problem SpongeBob." Sandy said. SpongeBob walks up to the ice cream stand and asked for one more plain vanilla ice cream cone. "I have to take this back to Pearl. Is it okay if I come spend some time with you after I give her the ice cream?" SpongeBob asked.

"Sure,i wont mind some company" She said

When Spongebob was walking back to Pearl The two of them start hearing a call of help coming from the Ocean. SpongeBob looks out to see if he can find who was yelling for help but he doesn't see anything.

"I cant see right who is it"

"Where is the damm who is suppose to work in this situation?"

"I think he is napping right now" Spongebob said pointing at a fish guy sleeping on that Tall chair Life saviors on the beach use.

"You might be the only worker in this whole city that someone can depend on SpongeBob." Sandy said as she started going into the lagoon.

"I just Sell Burgers but ok then" Spongebob then Ran to pearl with her snow cone

"Took you long enough" She said

"Here is your Ice cream Pearl,now excuse me i gotta take a look right there seeing Sandy save someone from drowning" Spongebob said walking away.

"Ok SpongeBob do whatever you want. Tell Sandy I said hi." Pearl said. "You got it Pearl." SpongeBob answered back.

Back at the Beach every step Sandy gave while running made her Huge tits bounce up and down and her ass jiggle like a ripe and delicious Giant watermelon as her Bikini rises up sometimes giving everyone a boner just like Pearl did when she lay down on the sand.

Every full blooded male wanted to be with the two lovely ladies but they did not have enough balls to actually ask one of them out.

The Mammal Then jumps in the water in a dive and with skills swims fast towards the victim and helps him out.

"Nice!" The Sponge said seeing her come back.

About a minute later Sandy is pulling the unknown man out of the water and gets down to see if he is breathing at all.

Seeing closer now after she brought him back to land The yellow Sponge recognizes the dude seeing his big stature,muscles and overall his everything.

"Oh man that is Jack from that day in Wrestle tickets" He said

"Wait you know this guy SpongeBob and since when did you start going to wrestling events?" Sandy asked.

"Questions for Later Sandy, i don't think he is breathing...which is weird because we sort of live under w-" He was interrupted.

"I gotta Give him CPR" She said now that she can breath underwater

"Yeah Sandy you do th-" SpongeBob was cut off when he saw something or rather someone behind her.

It was No one But Pearl Who had gone up from her Spot and was seeing the whole scene while Sandy proceeds to give mouth to mouth to Jack not really seeing Pearl seeing it.

"I'm Sandy you might want to stop before someone gets the wrong idea." SpongeBob tried to warn Sandy. "I'm trying to save his life. Who would get the wrong idea about that?" Sandy asked.

"Ahn...Sandy you might want to stop before someone gets the wrong idea" SpongeBob tried to warn Sandy.

"I'm trying to save his life. Who would get the wrong idea about that?" Sandy asked.

"SANDY! What are you doing with my Boyfriend?" Pearl said getting the attention.

"Boyfriend?! Since when did you get a boyfriend? And to answer your question I'm trying to say his life because the damn lifeguards are too blind to see that someone was drowning." Sandy said.

"Also Sandy is using this new invention that allows her to breath underwater an-" He was interrupted.

"I don't care about that! If someone should be pressing lips with him it should be me?" She said stepping on the floor making a small earth shake.

"Woah Pearl there's no need to be mad that I'm SAVING HIS LIFE YOU BLONDE BIMBO." Sandy said as she got in pearls face.

"WHAT? WHO YOUR CALLING A BIMBO? YOU FURRED BITCH" She said pushing Sandy making her lose her balance and fall BOOTY first on Jack belly making hims splurt out all the water making him breath again.

'Booty saves lifes' Spongebob thought

"YOU! YOU BIG TITTED GOLD DIGGER!" Sandy said back as she booty bumped her into the sand.

Her Booty was strong enough to make a heavy weight like pearl to Fall on the Sand which made the sand go everywhere like a storm and she was not Happy.

'Oohhhh you done it now" She said getting back up and looking at the Ice cream machine next to her where she grabs and and gets a lot of ice treats.

"Ha what are you going to do with that ice cream? Eat it. Haha." Sandy said.

"I'm gonna Sweeten you up you bitter Critter" Pearl throws a bunch of Ice cream Towards Sandy like missiles locked on a target.

"Woah hey that's a dirty tactic you bubble butt slut." Sandy said as she looked for some ice cream.(Just so you know the only thing that ice cream stand had was vanilla flavored ice cream.)

"Girls please! There is no need to fight each other like that with swearing" Spongebob said

"Spongebob! Great i'm gonna borrowed you for a while" She said surprising him when she gets him and starts changing his body like he was made if rubber or something and then he is now a bat.

"Ahn...i don't think using me like this is gonna help" He said

"Of course it will just watch"

Sandy Then prepares to Swing Spongebob From any ice cream coming right up.

"Um Sandy isn't this you and pearls ice cream war? Why I'm I in this?" SpongeBob asked.

The Whale Throws another Ice cream bunch which Sandy Swings Spongebob with it making them bounce back to pearl.

"Yeah take that! girls like you need to learn Manners" Sandy said

"Oh and you don't? You don't go around kissing other girls boyfriend's." Pearl said

"For the last fucking time I was giving him mouth to mouth so I could save his life." Sandy said getting a little annoyed that she keeps having to repeat herself to the whale.

'Man they look so sexy covered in ice cream' Spongebob thought

'Oh if only I could just sit this out and just watch it.' SpongeBob thought as Sandy kept swinging him into pearls tits. 'But on the other hand I am kinda indestructible and pearls tits feel really soft.' SpongeBob thought again.

"Hey! Stop Swinging him on my tits" Pearl said

"Stop being a bitch then" Sandy said

"I'll stop being a bitch when you stop being a man stealing whore. And stop beating me with SpongeBob." Pearl shot back.

Then with a swing of her hand She took away Spongebob from Sandy Arms making hims fall away on the Sand.

"Agh! Now your gonna see what happens you fat cow" Sandy them Jumps at Pearl and the two roll on the sand.

"SpongeBob just saw what happened to the last person that called me fat. You want to be the next victim slutty cheeks?" Pearl asked as she was on top of Sandy.

"You think i am a weak little girl? i show you how is done"

They fight and roll in the sand and it gives SpongeBob a good look at their asses and fat pussy lips that are outlined by their swimsuits.

'Oh this would be a good photo for my scrapbook.' SpongeBob thought as he got his phone out and took a quick picture.

Spongebob now back to his normal shape instead of a bat now he could look at this one of a time fight between Sandy and Pearl Rolling on the sand but who would win he thought?

Everyone was watching,drooling,having boners,recording and whatever the fight would make them feel like doing it right now.

'I should be the only one able to watch this assholes.' SpongeBob thought as he looked at the other spectators.

"Get. off. ME!" Sandy said lifting The whale know as Pearl off the ground, her muscles bulging more then the time she would use to throw away huge amounts of weight.

"What? I-impossible" Pearl said

"I'm not some dainty little girl. I'm Sandy fucking cheeks one of the strongest women in bikini bottom." Sandy said.

Saying that she Does like a Hulk and SMA- i mean throws her in the ocean with all her strenght making her fall on it. And when that happens a huge wave takes form.

"um Sandy?" SpongeBob walks up to the squirrel a little nervously.

"Geez the nerve on that woman,i was just trying to help" She said

After that Jack starts to wake up.

"Aahhn Dude, i never swimming after eating again" He said still dizzy.

"Hey Jack you ok?" SpongeBob asked.

"Spongebob? yeah i think im alright now, im really tough after all" He said

"Im glad partner because your girl was nuts...no pun intended" Sandy said

"What are you talking about miss um?" Jack asked as he didn't know who this female was.

"Oh This curvy girl right here is Sandy cheeks she saved you" Spongebob said

"Well thank you Miss cheeks." Jack said as he got up.

"Well i just hope Pearl is not too pissed about this" Spongebob said

"What would she be pissed about? Did I miss something?" Jack asked

Then the wave comes and crashes everything on the Beach like a tsunami swallowing the fishes yet in more water. After that Everyone would get back up when the water would dissipate to the other sides or abck to the ocean.

The only thing that comes back is her bikini and no sign of Pearl yet.

"Um don't you think you hit her a little too hard?" SpongeBob whispered to Sandy.

She gets back up from the floor and water comes out of her ears.

"She gets what she plants" Sandy said

"Wow! what was that?" Jack said

Then from the Oce Pearl head pop out as she starts getting out,she looks dizzy but still glares back at Sandy really angry.

"This is not going to be like this you bitch" She said not knowing that her Boobies where exposed now but she was so far that none had saw.

Who knows what Pearl was going to do from now on.

"Well this was a realyl refreshing day at the Beach but i guess is better if i go right now. Bye SAndy and Jack" Spongebob said running from that place before more crazyness leaving Sandy and Jack Behind


	14. Chapter 14 Spongebob Master Plan

**Co writed by DJRodriguez**

* * *

It was a beautiful morning and Spongebob was at the Krusty Krab working as always,after the events of the Beach with Sandy and Pearl things have being a little tense between the both mammals because of a misurdenstanding. Squidward was still the same but less of a dick for now but never knows when he flip a switch and be a dick again,i mean at least have a real reason to not care about your clients,But now the yellow Sponge was feeling Bored,if only there was something really interesting to be done right now instead of fry burgers all day.

'Man what would i do to have some fun around here, Hmmm Maybe i can come up with something if i think Hard enough'

When he was thinking about something fun a big mess was happening outside of the kitchen,it appears Plankton is trying to steal the krabby Patty formula again as the Sponge reaches out to peek.

SpongeBob hears the noise that was loud enough to interrupt his thinking, turns around and peeks to see something unusual. Karen was there, in all her full robotic glory that got the attention of most of the males inside the restaurant. Even though she was mechanical and inorganic, the wife of Plankton had a gorgeous body that was built to capture the eye of men and she was doing a good job of it! Even SpongeBob had to admit that, even though she as less big in most areas in general when compared to Sandy, Pearl, Mrs. Puff and Miss Orca, she was still very cute and desirable.

Next to her was a being in a trench coat that covered the body, and a brown fedora hat that covered the head. But one could see crudely made hands that looked to be put together by junk. And the legs down below looked wobbly and unsteady, despite the large brown shoes that were covering the feet. SpongeBob eyes narrowed, peering through the opening in the top area of the trench coat and hat. The light was enough to show that inside was a fishbowl helmet of sort... and inside was Plankton!

The vile microscopic organism was piloting a robot, a very crude one as he tried to place an order for a Krabby Patty burger from Squidward. The tentacled fool didn't even bother wasting time to see if the customer was real or not, just placing the order and not paying attention to the charade in front of him.

The yellow fry cook shook his head and stated, "Man... I knew Squidward was a lazy ass. But this is just sad on a number of levels. Both for him, and Plankton.". When the order was placed, Plankton forked over a ton of cash that was WAY more than what a Krabby Patty called for. Upon hearing Squidward saying that he was paying too much, Mr. Krabs streaked right out like a comet! He knocked the squid cashier through the window door, the sound of breaking glass everywhere as the fool was knocked out by the blow and by hitting the ground upon contact.

SpongeBob saw his boss going ga-ga over the moolah, making the yellow being shaking his head at seeing his employer going crazy for cash while not paying attention at the very poor and obvious attempt by his nemesis to steal the Krabby Patty formula. But SpongeBob wondered about something upon seeing the large wad of cash that Plankton forked over.

He thought, 'Wait a minute! If Plankton is so loaded, why didn't he get an upgrade for Karen's arm?! Or better yet, her whole body?! And why construct something so shoddy and poor, even I can see through his disguise?'. The sponge had taken another good look at Karen, and indeed while she looked hot still, her arm looked to be the same & also vibrating slightly than the rest of her form.

The potent cook said to himself, "I'll give the idiot a regular burger, not the one that contains the actual formula. And when they are gone, I'll follow them to the Chum Bucket and see what's up.". Hearing his employer shout to him to bring out a Krabby Patty burger, SpongeBob used his skills to make the food item quick. But he made sure to not put the special ingredients that made the burger so tasty into the order, and gave it out to Mr. Krabs.

Said crustacean took the bag that had the false burger in it, shoving it into Plankton's robots arms before scuttling away with the large amount of bills in his clawed hands. He chuckled as his eyes turned to money, SpongeBob and some of the patrons shaking their heads at the sight of the greedy fool. Karen and her 'husband' soon vacated the premises, and SpongeBob quickly followed them.

The Krusty Krab could survive a few minutes without his constant Burger frying,i mean the old krab used to see through any disguise the rival could make but now? dump crustacean could only see money these days like he thought Plankton could ever give up. Nah! not a chance,he was stubborn like hell and would stop at nothing,like some wannabe villain who never gives up from getting something from the protagonist.

Now slowly and carefully stalking Karen and Plankton to the Chum bucket,the yellow sponge tried to look a way out inside or at elast a different way to hear their conversation.

"Gotta find a way in or at least hear them,but the place seems to have more security with the cameras and the door being locked" He said to himself hided behind a trashcan.

The small villain was smart enough to be considered a scientist but everyone acts dump from time to time like they even forgot how smart they are,maybe he could try to trick him like he did with the others. Or maybe if the one who answers him was Karen instead of Plankton she could let him in,he must be probably busy now analyzing the burger to find its secret.

SpongeBob saw that many camera were located on the bottom level of the Chum Bucket property... but he looked upward towards the roof of it. He said to himself softly, "Well... let's hope that Plankton didn't install cameras or security on the roof. You know, this puberty thing that hit me is not that bad! I'm actually using my brain for something much more for a change!".

He laid himself flat on the side of the large bucket structure, than used the holes on his back to expel water to propel himself upward! He used the holes on his front to act as suction cups, so he could stick to the side as he went upward. Once he made it to the top of the roof, he saw several antennas around but no security devices of any kind. He let out a breath and said, "Whew! That was a lucky break. Now to see what is really going on.".

Spotting a ventilation shaft, he actually squeezed right through the thin bars thanks to his porous body! It was a good thing that he did that, for had he tried to mess with said vent opening, he would have activated a silent alarm. Now that he was in, he started to crawl through the vent shafts to find his way to where he needed to be. After a few minutes, he looked down a vent opening to see that the room below him was Plankton's own personal room. And coming inside was Karen and her 'husband', who had removed his disguise and was cackling like mad as he held up the Krabby Patty burger.

The tiny green fool cackled loudly, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I have done it Karen! I have managed to get hold of a Krabby Patty, and right under that crusty old Krabb's nose! Oh, this is the best day of my life!".

Karen spoke up, "I just hope that you get that formula and do something legit for once. These dealings with the black market will ruin you in the long run, little man.".

This got SpongeBob's attention as he thought, 'Black market? What the hell does that mean?!'. He knew that Plankton was an evil wanna-be dictator and quite smart, but even he wouldn't be foolish enough to go into the black market business.

However, his thoughts on that were dashed when he looked to Karen and exclaimed, "Hey! Those dealings helped us to get this bucket made in the first place! And also to make you & upgrade you! And also for us to have that wad of cash to use on old pinhead Krabbs back there!".

SpongeBob believed that Plankton was now more sinister than before, and also he saw that Karen's new face showed that she didn't like the black market business anymore than he did.

"Now be a good wife and clean the bucket while i am in the lab,i want this sweet moment to take as slow as possible so i can delight myself in it'' He said rubbing the burger in his small little hands.

"I would barf if i had a stomach" Karen said

Spongebob watches as Plankton walks inside the lab were the krabby patty would be analyzed,the sponge wishes to see his face when the true comes by, at least he could learn how to make normal food its not like making a burger is that hard, all you need is love and dedication.

"Poor Karen,she is such a useful and amazing robot girl yet she is there doing silly chores like cleaning that floor in this dump restaurant while using cheap parts for the body" Spongebob was now making sure that he could go down smoothly to help on karen, squeezing out by the vent with his soft and flexible body as best as possible.

"Stupid Plankton,just because he made me i should just do whatever the hell he wants,i have one of the best A.I models and with this body i could please anyone but what do i get? cheap parts ugh! one of these days" She was nagging.

While Karen was working, SpongeBob slides down and manages to land on the metal floor as quietly as possible. He tiptoed towards the buxom, cute female robot and did a little cough to get her attention. She was caught off guard by the sound, and more stunned to her circuits and CPU processers when she saw the smiling worker of Mr. Krabbs! Karen was about to exclaim a sentence, when SpongeBob put a finger over his lips in a silent gesture to keep quiet.

She hissed softly, "SpongeBob?! How did you get in here?! In fact, WHY are you even here!?". She was able to lower her volume so that her 'husband' would not hear her.

The little yellow resident of Bikini Bottom answered, "I followed you two out of the Krusty Krab when I gave Plankton his order. I actually snuck in via the rooftop. By the way, like the outfit you're wearing. WAY more better than Plankton's cheap trench coat outfit.".

This got Karen's facial screens to show the color red, indicating that she was blushing from embarrassment from earlier. Also, internally she was impressed that the former giggling loon had actually come up with something sound & that he managed to break into the facility without tripping any of the paranoid alarms that Plankton put up.

SpongeBob continued, "And second, I came here to see how it was possible Plankton had all that ton of cash for a Krabby Patty burger. And I heard everything from earlier, so it seems that question is answered. Though it does bring up more...".

Karen was shuffling now on her robotic feet, showing that she was nervous now due to SpongeBob knowing what her 'husband' really dealt in. Black market affairs were a serious crime, and if any sane officials of the law found about them... Plankton would be deep trouble, and her own existence would be in jeopardy as well.

SpongeBob actually found her shuffling and nervous actions cute, reminding him of schoolgirls who did naughty things. However, he pushed the carnal thoughts out as this was serious business to take care of here.

Karen stated softly, "Yes... Plankton is in the black market business. He is more or less... an information broker...".

The yellow burger flinger of the Krusty Krab raised an eyebrow slightly and inquired, "Information broker?".

The lovely robotic babe continued on, "Yes. He goes around and collects dirt and other pieces of information on various rivals for certain... clients he has in his contacts. He exchanges information with them; projects, routing shipments, precious resource locations, etc. And when the deals are cleared out, he receives money & computer parts from them. And these clients... they are listed in various places all over the planet! Its a vast internal network that is in the shadows, and sadly Plankton is very deep with these... cretins.".

Now this blew SpongeBob away very much! He knew that the small green fool was dangerous to a certain degree with all of the shenanigans and so-called 'master plans' that he tried in the past, but now it was much more serious! And also it would fit on how he managed to get resources that were WAY out of Bikini Bottom's league when it comes to certain parts.

Karen continued, "He spends the money on foolish things, like trying to get the Krabby Patty formula or world domination. But when it comes to protecting himself from the law, he is no fool. He knows what will happen if he is found out on what he really does.".

SpongeBob asked, "Wait! If he doesn't want anyone to know what he is up to... how is it you're telling me? I would assume he had some safe guards put on you.".

The mechanized marvel chuckled bitterly as she answered, "Oh, he did. He made sure I would never COMPLETELY spill the beans on his real work. However, I am able to bypass the security protocols he put in place by placing you as a friend in my CPU banks. Since I consider you a friend, the protocols feel that I won't betray my 'husband'.".

SpongeBob felt honored and glad that Karen considered him a friend, and also smirking at the cleverness of said robotic beauty. She continued on, "SpongeBob, you have got to free me from that little fool! I do not wish to be like this any longer! He has so much money in his vault underneath the place, yet he goes for the cheap parts to run this place AND me as well! I want to be more complete and well-built than this, and do so much more than just cleaning & being an accomplice to his idiotic ways! Please... please free me!".

She whispered softly only to him as she walked closer to him and whispered, "If you free me, I will be your eternal servant... a sex slave even. Its much more better than this so-called life with Plankton.".

The Sponge was somewhat a pervert but he was not a fan of the word sex slave,sure all the things that can be done with someone that thinks like that would be great but alas.

"Now you got it wrong Karen,i am totally going to help you because i see you as my friend now and i treat them nicely,but dotn go telling me your gonna give up some of your freedom for me like that" He said.

Karen was surprised to hear that,most organic beings just saw her as annoying when she had her original body or just a sex doll when the new body came,but now being treated with consideration? that felt really good.

"Now when i saw you in that not so great position and also today a plan formed in my head in how to help you in having a better body that is not just spare parts from cheap stores. But now i got something better!"

"You do? and what is that plan your going to make?" Karen asked

"Do you trust me Karen?" He asked her

"I...think i do,your my best option to get ouf of this hell hole"

"Then please before he comes back,show me how to deactivate this place security from outside"

After a few minutes talking to Karen how Plankton would get mad for seeing that bruger had no special formula on it she would ask him to leave the chum bucket with her and maybe take a look at the Place Spongebob told her to go and buy some tickets,then later on he would come back to collect any sort of proof that Plankton is a fucking criminal.

Then later on with that talked out he leaves the bucket after Karen deactivates the inside security so he can get by the front door with no footage.

*Outside the Chum Bucket*

"Ok lets do it"

Spongebob takes out his cellphone and calls for someone,a certain thick lady anwsers.

"Hey Spongebob!" Orca said

"Sup babe? haha sorry i wanted to say that,listen i was having an idea for your job as a wresler and wondered if you would be interested in hearing it" The sponge said

"Ok...impress me" She said sounding serious but playful.

"You probably heard about Pearl and Sandy, you know a smart mammal from surface? apparantly they got in some bad terms because of a misurdenstanding and i think they still are,so why not try to resolve this in a more profitable way to release their stress and work things out?"

"I think i know were your going,you want them to wrestle each other?"

"Its more then just that,i think a duo wrestling could be even better,you know how everyone here who is a fan of wrestling enjoys you girls thiccness so the whole place is gonna be full if we add more"

" oOOHH i love tag teams" Orca said almost like moaning.

''Hehehehe, now i say again not just a tag team...It would be a SUBMISSION Tornado Tag Team match, where the only way to win is via submission. This would cause more of double-team moves to be performed, and also for the fans to get more than just one elimination from the match"Spongebob said loudly to show his energy.

Orca squealed in delight on the other line, SpongeBob feeling that he just made his lady's day. She exclaimed on the other line, "A Submission Tornado Tag Team Elimination match?! Now THAT is something I get behind! And so will my superiors when they hear this! Though you'll most likely have to meet them in order for it to work. But something like that shows much promise!".

SpongeBob smirked and replied, "Hey, its no problem for me. I'll do what I can to make this match a reality! Sandy and Pearl will be able to get any aggravation out of their systems, you'll get to be part of a match that will most likely be spoken about in wrestling legends, and also your bosses will most likely get a large profit boost! I will ask for a cut of it, of course.".

Orca put in, "Honey, you are the best! If all of this comes through, I'll make sure you receive a VERY special love-making session from me! To show my gratitude for making something like this happen!". The yellow dude blushed brightly as his mind imagined what kind of special session he would get from his lady love.

The buxom & thick beauty than asked, "By the way, what would you use your share of the profits for? You don't look like the kind that does something stupid with money.".

SpongeBob answered, "I'm going to use my share of the proceeds to help someone. A very dear friend of mine that needs help. Once she gets it, she'll be on her feet and out of a wrong situation she's in at the moment. I can't say what exactly, but believe me its going to be better for her in the long run.".

After a moment of silence, Orca stated, "That is very sweet of you, honey. You really are a good sponge, and I believe I made the right choice in being yours! Call me the moment you want to see the higher ups in the organization, and we'll do this!". She sent a kiss-smacking sound to her beau before hanging up, SpongeBob feeling VERY good that he was able to start his plan.

He started to walk back to the Krusty Krab, to do his duty as a fry-cook... and also to start his plans of getting Karen out of her dangerous situation with Plankton.

*Timeskip*

Onto the next Day Spongebob was waiting on his Pineaple of a house for a Answer from Orca about his idea,She would for sure had talk about it with Pearl and its really easy to imagine her being more then happy to find a reason to fight with Sandy. Who was stronger was still a thing The guy could not put his finger,Sure Pearl had her size and weight but the Mammal from the surface was known to be hella strong and also smart so that is quite the opponent.

"Maybe i should try calling her,ask her to bring someone else too,im not sure if Orca has talken to her already but lets just be sure''

Taking his Sea shell Phone he types Sandy phone waiting for her to pick it up,hoping this would work.

"Hello? Sandy here'' She said on the other line.

It was still a giving she could not remember their passionate night because she was way drunker and Spongebob could still remember some of it but it was still a little awkward.

"Hey Sandy,you already knowing about the Wrestling event there is gonna happen or not?"

"Wrestling? Now that you asked i received a message from a unknown Number right now,someone named " She asked

"Yep! she is the one who is gonna make the event,Look Sandy this might look sudden but do you want to participate?" He asked

"What? Look Spongebob is not like i dont enjoy wrestling but i am busy with my inventions an-" She was interrupted

"Pearl is going to be there,and she wants to fight with you,so you know,if ya dont show up she think you just chickened out" He said with a smirk.

SpongeBob could hear the teeth grinding on the other line, he could almost feel the heat coming from his friend as a desire to teach Pearl a lesson inflamed her very being! Sandy exclaimed, "WHAT!? That blubbery, big-boobed, big-ass bitch thinks I'll chicken out?! No way, no how! My inventions can wait!".

The yellow-holed dude heard some glass and other assorted noise in the background, assuming that was the piece of work that Sandy had been working on. Said big booty beauty declared, "I'm in SpongeBob! You go and tell this Ms. Orca character that I'm more than willing to come in the ring and settle the score with that blonde bimbo once and for all!".

SpongeBob grinned widely and replied, "You got it! Also, just so you know... Ms. Orca is also my girlfriend. And also part of the wrestling association (what was it named again?) that I saw her wrestle.". He felt it was needed to tell his friend the link between him and the busty orca beauty, especially after what happened between him and Sandy some time ago.

Said squirrel cutie remarked, "Oh... Oh, I see... well... thanks for telling me. Listen SpongeBob, we'll have to talk about what happened later on. Until than, just let me get ready for the fight! Let me know the exact day and time it comes ahead of time, okay?".

The fry-cook of the Krusty Krab answered, "You got it! And yeah, you're right on that. Okay now, I'll go talk to Orca now. I'll call you as soon as details come in. Bye!" He hung up, giving a sigh of relief that his friend had agreed to the match. Now... it seems they would talk later on what occurred some time ago.

He shook his head to clear it, dialing his cell phone and calling his lady love. After a few rings, it clicked signaling that Ms. Orca had picked up the phone. She answered on who it was, SpongeBob answering, "Hey sweetheart! SpongeBob here. So, how did things go with Pearl? Is she in?".

Everything had gone accordingly to Spongebob plan so far,the girls had agreed with this fight and even though the Sponge had to worry about Sandy suddently remembering their sex night after getting drunk,he was excited...this was going to be one night to remember and much oh! so much more.

The Unfinish bussiness between the two ladies was going to end tonight,sure it was because of a misurdastanting but now? it would be the Golden ticket to Karen freedom,now Spongebob had to make sure Plankton would go to the show,maybe say abs call him too much of a sissy for not having time to watch sexy girls wrestling but he did not want Krabs to end up recognizing Pearl so he had to lie something else for tonight.

SpongeBob checking his watch, just an hour or so before the match began at the Bikini Bottom Super Dome. Apparently, the match had gotten so much attention in such a short amount of time, it was incredible and unprecedented! The tickets sold like Krabby Patty Burgers, and it was so much they HAD to move it into the large stadium.

The yellow dude didn't need to worry about missing a seat, since Ms. Orca gave him a VIP pass plus ringside seating that was outside of the normal patrons. In short, he was going to be part of the action IF it came to the action spilling outside of the ring!

He went towards the Chum Bucket, seeing that it was empty due to the customers being at downtown Bikini Bottom for the show. Than again... it usually was empty most of the time. In any case, he went inside and saw Karen doing some more mopping while Plankton was at the cash register looking at a business magazine.

SpongeBob shook his head, sad that the tiny green fool was forcing his 'wife' to do the work... but smirked at the prospect that if all went according to plan... he would fall down hard, and most likely Karen would be free on all levels from him. He went to the register and said, "Hey Plankton, what's up?".

The one-eyed buffoon looked up, a sour expression on his face. He spoke, "SpongeBob, go away. I am in no mood for your inane chicanery.". SpongeBob was not surprised that the little villain had such a complex vocabulary. Yet despite all of that and an education, the guy was an idiot to the tenth degree.

The sponge answered, "Just hear me out, little man. How would you like to make some money? A LOT of money?".

This got the attention of the tiny plankton, whose red eye became a dollar sign like a certain red stingy crab, and stated that he was listening now with rapt attention. Karen looked at the scene, no one could really see it but there was hope in her optic sensors.

SpongeBob stated, "Well, I was in downtown Bikini Bottom just a few hours ago when I noticed something. They were short on vendors for selling food to the patrons that were going to the big women's wrestling match. I heard one of the owners say that they will let any willing vendors sell their food for free, while keeping the proceeds to themselves.".

That was enough for Plankton, as he soon zipped to his back office... and soon zipped back wearing a Chum Bucket vendor uniform and carrying some of his restaurant's food... if one could call it that. He exclaimed, "Look out everyone! Mobile Chum Bucket is on the way!". He than ran outside through the door, getting in his specially-made car and zooming off, leaving the two inside the empty area.

Karen went to SpongeBob and stated, "And now you can see why he HAD to make a wife. No girl or woman in their right minds would willingly want that idiot. So, is everything set?"

SpongeBob smirked at her and answered, "Everything is all set! Also, I managed to dig deep undiscovered and saw that Plankton has no legitimate claim on you at all. And after tonight, you'll be completely free from him and not even the programming he put into you will be able to refute that!".

Karen was very happy and gave her hero a hug, pressing her artificial but impressive assets and form into the lucky yellow dude. She stated, "Thank you, thank you so much! SpongeBob, you maybe a goof... but a good, rare kind! Now come on, let's go see the match... and also see the downfall of an idiot!".

The multi-holed life form smirked and remarked, "Not so fast,i still need to prove to that little guy that his scheming days are Over"


End file.
